Primal Urges
by Doccubus21
Summary: Bo's inner monster rises to the surface causing chaos and heartache.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note : Takes place after 1.08 Vexed.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just like to play with my favourite lost girl characters.**

"Come on Bo Bo, you've been moping around for weeks. Let's go to the Dal and you can get back on that succubus horse, giddy-up."

Kenzi looked at her BFF with worried eyes when no reply came. It had been three weeks since Lauren had ripped out her friend's heart and she was not sure what to do to get the depressed succubus out of her funk. The breakup with Dyson didn't affect Bo half as much as the Lauren thing had. "Curse you, Dr. Hot Pants," the little goth girl thought to herself looking at her forlorn best friend.

"Bo you need to get up, when was the last time you fed?" Kenzi enquired with a slight raise of an eyebrow.

"Kenzi I'm fine. I just wanna stay home 'kay." Bo finally replied without looking up from her hunched position on the well-loved couch.

"Okay, if you're not gonna do it for yourself, do it for me. I really need some shots and the Dal is having another fae holiday so it's gonna be pumpin' with sexual energy for you to get your freak on. Come on, please." With this plea the beautiful fae looked up at her crazy but lovable friend. Kenzi put on her best Oliver Twist pleading face and said, "pretty please". After several drawn out minutes, Bo finally relented, smiled for her adorable sidekick and nodded her head. "Okay Kenz, I'll just go get changed, but I'm only doing this for you," and with that she slouched up the stairs to get ready.

Moments later Bo re-emerged looking smoking hot in her usual leather ensemble. Now all she needed was the twinkle back in her eyes and she would be Bo Bo again. "Lets go, succubitch." Linking arms they set off for Trick's bar where the free drinks for life lived.

The two women arrived at the Dal and it was indeed packed with fae of all shapes and sizes. The succubus felt that stirring deep inside her centre telling her that it had indeed been a long time since she had fed. Bo realised in that moment she had effectively been starving herself. Maybe all she needed was a good meal to wipe away the horrible feelings that plagued her constantly. As she surveyed the variety of meals offered, her pint sized friend had already pushed her way towards the bar to the drinks being lined up by a smiling Trick. Bo smiled, "what would I do without her," she thought as she made her way to the bar and the great many shots waiting for her consumption. Bo realised she already felt a little better.

"Maybe this night won't be so bad. Thanks Kenz I don't know what I would do without you," Bo remarked as she sat on the stool next to her purple wig wearing friend.

"You would probably be like a little old lady with 60 cats that never leaves the house," Kenzi replied as she gave the succubus a playful punch on the arm.

"God, I haven't been that bad have I?"

"No comment that's all I can say. Okay so do you see anything that you like Bo Bo? Let's get you back on the succubus trail. We'll get you a happy meal, emphasis on the happy." With that she turned on her stool to survey the smorgasbord spread out before her friend.

"Maybe I'll just go dance and see if anyone tickles my fancy." After downing another shot the exotic beauty slips off her stool into the throng of swaying and gyrating fae in front of her. Bo didn't see it as much as felt it when she was bumped by someone on their way to the exit. It wasn't just that she was body checked into a group of other dancers; there was a sensation like a jolt of electricity that shot up her arm and was distributed throughout her body. It was like a switch was tripped inside her as the hunger she tried so hard to keep in check roiled to the surface. A primal need to hunt came over her. The succubus felt an aggression that she had never experienced before. As Bo immersed herself with the other dancers and began to sway, she felt as the people dancing around her moved closer as if they were moths to a flame.

As the night progressed the sultry succubus found herself dancing with two incredibly gorgeous fae women when she felt a familiar tug at her heart, a pull that turned into a clench as she turned towards the entrance of the Dal. The Blonde weaved her way towards the bar and leaned in to speak to Dyson before handing him a file. The dark primal feelings rose up again and all other thoughts and feelings were pushed aside. Bo eyed the blonde doctor like she was a mouse drawn to a snake. The brunette was startled for a moment; her hunger had never felt like this before: cold, calculating, like a predator on the hunt. Seconds later the confusion and worry slipped from the succubus' mind, replaced by three simple impulses.

WANT, TAKE, HAVE.

Lauren, obviously finished with whatever business she had, was slowly making her way towards the exit.

WANT.

Bo stopped dancing giving the two dancing fae a quick but intimate kiss each before slipping away, striding purposefully towards the door stalking her new prey. Bo didn't even look back to see the noticeable disappointment written across the forgotten women's faces.

Emerging on the street Bo spied the blonde walking under streetlights about a block away, heading back towards the Ash's compound and her living quarters. The succubus physically licked her lips in anticipation as she slowly made her move, following the retreating figure. The hunt was on. "Run, little mouse run," she said quietly to herself with an uncharacteristic chuckle.

Sticking to the shadows the predator stalked her prey. If Lauren sensed her in any way it didn't show. The doctor strode with long sure strides nearing the turn off towards her place of residence. There were fleeting seconds here and there when Bo questioned what she was doing, knowing that it didn't feel right. The thoughts however were quickly replaced with the primitive hunger as she continued to follow her succulent prize.

Bo smiled in anticipation; silently slinking her way towards the front door as Lauren fished out her keys. The leather clad women moved up right behind the blonde revelling in the familiar, intoxicating smell and aura of the beautiful doctor. "Mm tasty," Bo thought to herself.

"Boo," the succubus whispered in the statuesque blonde's ear before lightly licking and sucking on the doctor's earlobe. Giving a yelp and spinning around Lauren pitched across the threshold into the foyer before falling backwards onto her ass.

The expressions of both women were in complete contrast. While Lauren wore a startled expression, Bo was looking at the doctor like she was a juicy steak waiting to be devoured. The thrill of the hunt was intoxicating to Bo; she had never felt so powerful and in control before.

Lauren, realising who was standing before her, visibly relaxed for a moment before she noticed the look in her ex-lover's eyes. The blonde was shocked by her body's response to the look.

"Get away," it said. "RUN," it screamed.

"Bo, my God you scared me," Lauren said keeping her eyes fixed on the face of the woman looming above her. The look that crossed the brunette's face was one of triumph and pleasure. It fuelled the fear that was already rolling inside the blonde's body.

TAKE

Bo stood above the trembling woman, her dark eyes devouring every inch of the blonde. "So beautiful," she thought to herself as a wave of desire for the women below her awoke to join the hunger.

"Gee sorry Lauren, I didn't mean to scare you," the comment oozed with insincerity.

"Bo are you feeling ok?" Lauren questioned, the doctor in her coming out as she stared at the stranger in front of her. "You are not acting like yourself."

The succubus snorted at this, "yeah I'm fine. Just ... peachy. I'm gonna try this new thing where I give in to the hunger and not give a crap about the fucking consequences." Lauren physically flinches at the words, a new panic washing over her.

Bo, thinking that she may as well play with her food before she eats it, kneels down between Lauren's legs watching as the blonde's desire flares before her, despite the fear she is exhibiting. The succubus leaned forward placing her hands on either side of the woman's head, bending down till their lips were almost touching. Bo darts her tongue out giving Lauren's slightly parted lips a quick flick. The response is instantaneous and the succubus can't help a slight chuckle from escaping her lips as she watches the blinding light of desire flash before her. It only lasts a moment, to her amusement and surprise, before the arrogant chuckle seems to jolt the doctor from her lust and desire, both quickly replaced by anger.

"What the hell are you playing at Bo? Are you trying to get back at me? Is that what this is? I've already apologised like a hundred times. What more do you want me to do? You are the one who has been avoiding me like the plague. I was trying to protect you because I care about you."

Bo straddles Lauren's hips getting comfortable and basking in the desire and anger radiating from the creature beneath her. "I don't need protecting Lauren, certainly not from you. I needed something else from you and I thought that's what you were giving me, but alas you were just being a good little pet and following the commands of your master." The succubus' words dripped with contempt. "Do you have any idea how deep my feelings for you run, Lauren, huh? I honestly thought we had a future or at the very least something more than a good fuck." Bo feels the hunger push itself to the forefront again, she feels her eyes begin to glow the supernatural sapphire blue. The succubus refocuses on the women beneath her grinding her hips against the blonde's until she begins to squirm and whimper. This brings a smile to her lips as she runs her hand along the blondes jaw, neck and then collarbone towards her heaving breasts, casting bursts of power through her hands and into Lauren's flesh.

Bo can see the woman fighting the feelings of desire the succubus is forcing into her. "Why are you fighting it?" she asks genuinely not comprehending the doctor's resistance.

"Because this isn't you Bo, I don't know what's going on but something isn't right." Lauren's eyes filled with love and concern seem to penetrate Bo's very soul, making her hesitate. Coming out of the haze of her hunger for a moment, Bo stares down at the quivering blonde beneath her confused and disorientated.

"Lauren? What am I doing here? I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking. I'm really, really hungry and you, ummm, you are familiar or something and my body obviously just reacted. I can't be here. I can't deal with this ...us. I just can't. I ummm... I gotta go." And with that Bo quickly disentangles herself from the now confounded woman beneath her and runs into the night. Soon her body starts screaming at her "TAKE, TAKE, TAKE."

**Author's Note : Reviews and thoughts are like sunshine, without reviews there is only darkness :(**

**I would love to here all your thoughts and ideas. There are a lot of ways this story could go and I would love to hear your input on how you think the story will unfold.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Lauren**

Lauren watches the retreating figure disappear into the darkness unable to think for a moment as the remnants of Bo's touch continue to roll across her skin. Bo had never truly frightened the doctor before and she needed several minutes in order to collect herself before finally getting up off the floor. The blonde walked straight towards the front door, closing it and sliding the dead bolt home. This simple action helps to calm her further till she can finally begin to figure out what has just taken place.

Pouring herself a glass of wine, the still slightly shaken doctor sits in the dark staring out the window wondering where Bo could be and if she is alright. The instinct to protect Bo from herself and anyone else that may cause her harm was still strong in the blonde doctor. The fact that the succubus hadn't actually physically hurt her gave her the slightest glimmer of hope that somehow, in the future, they may actually be able to rebuild the relationship that had become so very important to her. "Was it just Bo's anger that caused the succubus to act that way, or was it something else?" Lauren could not imagine the Bo she knows ever being so cold and harsh to anyone, even someone that had hurt her the way she had. Lauren had never seen Bo use her power to ever hurt or dominate anyone maliciously. The succubus had pulsed a lot of desire into the doctor, enough that just the thought of it made her body betray her with an overwhelming ache deep between her legs. Lauren pressed her thighs together waiting for the feeling to pass, taking several deep calming breathes.

What could she do? Call Kenzi and say what exactly? Even if Lauren knew what to say to the little goth girl, it wasn't like she would believe her. Kenzi would probably just say "Bo's angry and has every right to be. So suck it up, Dr. Freeze, and get over it."

Lauren sighed loudly. "Maybe it would have been better if Bo had just drained me," she said to the empty room. Everything seemed to be piling up over the last few weeks. The Ash's displeasure that Lauren had not successfully kept Bo away from Vex had been obvious and unpleasant. The doctor had worked tirelessly over the past five years earning his respect and confidence. Seeing that she had lost his favour had affected her more than expected.

Having to ask Dyson to help Bo with Vex also gnawed at the blonde. Dyson being Bo's hero again just intensified her feelings of inadequacy at the failure of protecting Bo . At least The Ash was slowly starting to treat her like he had before the incident.

But losing Bo was proving very difficult to move past. She hated herself for even getting this emotionally involved with the succubus. She knew it would get messy right from the start, but she did it anyway and look where it got her. It's my fault, all of it. The doctor had seen how much pain she had caused Bo. It had been written all over the brunette's face, so why didn't she deserve that much and more in return?

Lauren's feeling towards the succubus had grown even more, if that was even possible, the constant pain she felt tearing her up inside. The usually in control doctor had lost count of the times when she had to slip away somewhere private to be alone, to collect herself from the emotions threatening to spill over. It was affecting her work on all fronts and it was driving her crazy. Lauren sat in the dark emotionally exhausted, unable to shut down the swirling mass of feelings that would not relent.

"Karma's a bitch," that's what Kenzi would say, Lauren thought with a small shake of her head. I'm sure Bo acted this way because she's hurt and angry, Lauren mused. It had been building up inside the succubus for three weeks before finally spilling over. Add in Bo's hunger and who can blame her for doing what she did? Best to just put it behind me and forget it ever happened, the blonde decided with an audible sigh.

Finishing the last of her wine, Lauren proceeded to put the glass in the sink and headed for the stairs, hoping that she wouldn't have too much trouble getting the sleep she so clearly needed.

**Bo**

After running for what felt like an eternity, the dark haired succubus slowed to a walk before stopping altogether to take in large gulps of air. Sweat was dripping off her brow as she leaned shaky hands on her knees trying frantically to catch her breath. The succubus was still hungry. It gnawed at her relentlessly urging her to keep moving, to find what she so desperately needed. Up ahead Bo spied a woman trying to flag down a cab. The succubus took in the sight of the figure in front of her with ravenous eyes. Dressed in what looked like a very expensive perfectly fitted little black dress, she was an exquisite sight to behold. Bo admired the view for a moment longer as a cab pulled up to the curb, before coming to a halt next to the beautiful redhead.

The brunette sauntered up to the women and lay a hand on her exposed shoulder, letting a large pulse of power escape from her fingers. With a sharp intake of breath a pair of sparkling green eyes turned towards the succubus.

"Hello there," Bo purrs taking in the red head's delicate features. "Mind if we share a cab, I have been waiting here forever trying to get one." The succubus releases another pulse into the woman, enjoying the look of pure wanton lust entering those shining eyes.

"Where do you need to go," the woman asks between quick, shallow breaths.

"Your place would be lovely, don't you think?" Bo responds with a sultry smile playing across moist red lips.

"Oh yes that would be… God yes, let's go."

"After you," says the succubus sliding her hand down to the small of the women's back ushering her into the cab.

"What's your name?," the brunette enquires, placing a hand on the woman's thigh gently infusing another dose of desire.

"Holly," the redhead replies in a barely audible whisper.

"I'm Bo, it's a pleasure to meet you ."

"God you're beautiful. I really want to kiss you. Can I please kiss you?"

Bo smiles, tracing a power filled finger along the red head's cheek to her chin, pulling her slowly towards her full parted lips for a sweet but chaste first kiss. Bo intensifies the kiss, taking a little sip of Holly's essence. The woman tastes like apples and sunshine, she tastes delicious. Holly groans into the succubus' mouth, tongue probing Bo's with a desperate urgency. The two women did not notice that the cab had stopped until the cab driver, trying not to openly stare, clears his throat and says, "that will be $16.89 ladies." Holly gives a small whimper of disappointment when Bo withdraws from the kiss. The succubus pulls a $20 from her leather jacket and tosses it to the driver. "Keep the change," she says before sliding out after the redhead and slamming the cab door.

After entering a modest looking apartment building, Holly grasps Bo's hand as they enter an elevator and begin their assent to the eleventh floor. Bo taking advantage of having the elevator to themselves, pushes the enamoured redhead into the corner before crushing her lips against the other woman's in a fierce chi sucking kiss. Bo pulls back with difficulty wanting to at least make it to the woman's apartment before taking her fill. Wouldn't want another dead kill in an elevator, Bo thinks as flashes of the distant memory glance the forefront of her mind. The memory causing the succubus to again question what is driving this insatiable hunger circulating inside her entire being. The elevator finally reaching it's destination opens it's doors allowing the women to enter another smaller hallway lined with doors on either side. Before entering the red head's home, the succubus scans the hallway making sure no one has seen her enter the apartment.

**Kenzi**

Dyson is driving a very drunk Kenzi home from the Dal. "Hey Kenzi, did you see where Bo went tonight?"

"Nope, can't say I did wolf man. I didn't know I had to keep a leash on her," Kenzi slurred in response. "She probably just found a nice fae to snack on and took 'em home. She's big enough to look after herself, Dyson."

Dyson gave a low growl in response trying not to think about Bo and whomever she had decided to snack on.

"Okay, Kenzi out you get, we're here."

Kenzi looked up fondly at the debilitated building, that was home to her and the succubus. It looked dark and quiet; Bo must have gone home with someone.

With a final small wave at Dyson, Kenzi stumbled up the stairs heading for the closest soft surface to pass out on.

Bo

Bo woke up with a start unsure of where she was. The room was dark, only a few discernible shapes visible. Reaching out to what looked like a bedside lamp she fumbled in the dark looking for the switch. Light flooded the tastefully decorated modern bedroom causing the succubus to blink a few times allowing her eye's to adjust to the sudden brightness. With newly adjusted eye's Bo looked to the other person occupying the bed. It was a sight she had seen many times before, but was surprised by how little she felt as she took in the view of the dead woman lying next to her. She should care that she had taken this woman's life right?, That the monster inside her had claimed yet another victim. The succubus just stared curiously at the wide open eye's, creepy smile and spidery blue veins and felt nothing. Bo did, however, think about what she should do about the problem. Do I just leave her here, would they be able to trace the body to me? she wondered.

Making a decision she pulled out her phone and called Dyson. The light and dark clean up messes all the time, why shouldn't they clean up mine? Bo paced the small distance of the room waiting for Dyson to pick up.

"Bo, what is it, it's late?" growled the shifter on the other end of the line.

"Well, hello to you too, Dyson," Bo retorted. Bo realised that she should be more upset about what's happened so adjusted her voice to sound a bit more distressed.

"Dyson, I really need your help, I fed off someone and … and … oh Dyson, I don't know what happened, why I couldn't stop. I woke up and … she's dead."

There was nothing but breathing on the line for a moment, then Dyson obviously coming to a decision told her to find out where she was and text him the address.

"Hale and I will take care of it Bo, go home, I will call you later."

Bo hung up the phone a slow smile creeping onto the succubus's face. "Well that was easier than I thought it would be," she said to herself.

**Author's Note : Ok that's chapter two done. Any thought comment's are most appreciated. Remember ****reviews and thoughts are like sunshine :) , without reviews there is only darkness :(**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**BO**

Bo arrived home just before dawn, to find a passed out Kenzi on the couch. Laying a blanket over her clearly unconscious friend, Bo stood studying the young Russian girl for a few moments before laying a gentle kiss to her forehead. Bo then proceeded upstairs to her own waiting bed, feeling exhausted from the nights events. After stripping down to bra and panties the succubus snuggles under the covers and slowly drifts off to sleep.

**The Morrigan**

Evony sat behind her ostentatious desk waiting for confirmation that her orders had been carried out to the letter. Nothing could go wrong with her plans, they were too damn important. Bo had caused a stir among all Fae with her defiance in not picking a side. The Ash had convinced her not to kill the succubus because of the ancient prophecy but in doing so had given other Fae ideas about defecting in search of freedom.

The unrest amongst her people had been increasing at an alarming rate since Bo walked free from the glass factory a few months ago. The Morrigan could not allow the unrest to grow any further, so only two options remained: 1) Kill Bo and squash the looming rebellion before it gets completely out of control or 2) Bring the stubborn but powerful succubus into the arms of The Dark, therefore reaffirming her leadership and bringing her faltering minions back in line.

While the former would have been a damn sight easier than the latter, there was the obstacle of the prophecy. If Bo is the instrument of balance between The Light and The Dark, then killing her would more than likely bring about another war and this is something The Morrigan wanted to avoid at all cost. So that left option two: getting Bo to pledge fealty to The Dark. This being more difficult to manoeuvre because of the group of loyal followers she has picked up since she arrived making her almost untouchable. The fact that, aside from Kenzi, they were aligned with The Light made it even harder.

The Morrigan had been biding her time waiting for the optimum time to strike, waiting for cracks to show in the bonds of Bo's new family.

So when one of her many eye's informed her that a major fracture had occurred between The Light's human doctor and the succubus, she was positively giddy with excitement.

Lauren was brilliant for a human and was always instrumental in getting Bo out of sticky situations. Evony had always been fascinated by Lauren, she had a brilliant medical mind and was at the forefront in Fae research and development. She hated that The Ash had managed to scoop her up before she had. With Lauren and Bo on the outs it gave her an opportunity to employ her plan to bring Bo over to her side. If Seth was successful planting his seeds of chaos and darkness, Bo being young and untrained should quickly succumb to her primal state: Consuming whatever she desires by force without the restrictions of the emotional conflicts of her conscience. Hopefully the succubus causes enough chaos that The Ash is forced to have Dyson and Hale bring her in to be dealt with. Bo will not go willingly and I will offer her my protection in exchange for her turning her back on The Light.

Evony is removed from her internal reverie by her cell phone. Looking at the caller id she holds her breath for a moment before picking up.

"Is it done?" Evony asks.

"It is done, now all we have to do is sit back and wait," answers the man on the other end.

"Excellent and you weren't seen?"

"No the Dal was packed. If anyone did notice, it would have looked like an accident."

"You have done well Seth. Your reward will arrive in a few days."

"Thank you Morrigan, I am at your command."

The Morrigan hangs up the phone, a smile playing across her lips. "Let the games begin," Evony says with a delighted cackle.

**Kenzi**

"What the hell, ow fuck," Kenzi moans as she falls off the couch onto the floor, after being woken up by someone banging loudly on the front door.

"Keep your shirt on, I'm coming, I'm coming, jeez," the hung-over goth cries as she makes her way to the door and whoever is making the racket behind it. Kenzi opens the door to Dyson and Hale, without a word she moves aside allowing them to pass.

"God what time is it anyway," Kenzi enquires to the two detectives now standing in the living room.

"It's almost noon, little mama," Hale answers with a huge smile on his face.

"Shhhh use your quiet voices,"Kenzi says putting a hand to her thumping head.

"You need a little siren hangover cure, shorty?" he asks with a tilt of his head.

"Oh yeah baby, lay it on me Hale, my head is killing me."

The siren whistles a sweet sounding tune that instantly removes the fogginess from Kenzi's head, making her sigh in relief.

"Thank you Hale, your sweet music is better than pancakes," Kenzi says giving the siren a quick hug for his efforts.

"Any time sweetness, any time."

"Bo not up yet?" Dyson asks looking around for any sign of the succubus.

"Hello Dyson, long time no see. I don't even know if she came home last night, hang on and I'll go check,"Kenzi says heading for the stairs. With a gentle tap on her bestie's door, she opens it and pokes her head in, spying the succubus sleeping soundly with the covers almost covering her head.

"Bo Bo, time to get up. There's company downstairs in the form of Dyson and Hale."

Bo lets out a groan, before opening one eye to look at her at the moment irritating friend. "Can't you get them to come back later Kenz, I'm sleeping here." And with that she proceeds to turn over lifting the covers over her head.

Kenzi makes her way downstairs to let the boys know there was going to be no face time with Bo today. "Succuface says to come back later when she's not sleeping."

Dyson doesn't take the brush off well. "Well I'll have to just go up there myself then won't I," he growls heading in the direction of the stairs.

"Wait! Hold up D Man, what's going on here? Why do you need to talk to her so urgently?"

"Bo killed somebody last night Kenzi, she called me to take care of the woman's remains," Dyson replies getting agitated.

Kenzi wiggles a finger in her ear like she hadn't heard him correctly. "Bo did what now, you are joking right?"

"Kenzi I need to go talk to her alright?"

Without waiting for a response, he heads for Bo's bedroom. Dyson knocks once before entering the familiar room and looking over at the slumbering succubus.

"Bo, we need to talk about last night, it can't wait," the shifter says, keeping his voice neutral.

Bo groans internally to herself before rolling over to face Dyson with guarded eyes. "Okay so talk, I'm listening." Dyson stood for a moment just staring at the woman before him, trying not to think about what she was or wasn't wearing under the covers. He clears his throat, taking a seat in the over-stuffed chair in the corner of the room.

"Are you going to tell me what happened, Bo? You are usually so careful. What was different this time?" Dyson watches as several emotions flicker in the succubus' eyes, but they are gone so fast he is unable to read them.

Bo sits up in the bed letting the covers fall to her lap, and watches as Dyson's eyes move with the covers to land on her generous breasts encased in a lacy black bra. She smiles ever so slightly enjoying the reaction she elicits from the shifter across the room. She uses this time to get her thoughts and story in order, wanting to avoid too many questions.

"I'm sorry Dyson, it was an accident. I haven't had one of Lauren's shots for three weeks and I hadn't fed either." Bo puts on a pained expression that she hopes the wolf will fall for. "I hadn't realised I was that hungry until it was actually happening and by then it was too late. I just couldn't stop myself. I tried Dyson , I r.. really d.. did." Bo lets her words falter at the end and a few tears escape from her eyes. In her mind she is thinking that she deserves a Gemini award for best actress at the performance she is giving.

Dyson feels his heart reach out to the woman in front of him. He had heard what had happened between Lauren and Bo, and had been secretly pleased that it had been a complete train wreck. But obviously it had affected Bo a lot more than he thought it would. He wasn't sure how to react to the fact that the human doctor had gotten under the succubus' skin the way she had. He had never really viewed Lauren's attraction to Bo as a real threat before. Apparently he needed to reassess the doctor's hold on Bo. Dyson stands from the chair and sits on the bed beside the beautiful woman he hopes to possess someday.

"Bo, I know you have had a rough couple of weeks but you really need to take better care of your needs. Don't ever leave it that long to feed again and try to avoid humans if you can. You are also going to have to get the courage to face Lauren so you can get your shots, they have helped a lot and you need to continue the treatments. Hale and I took care of the woman, it won't be traced back to you. But you have to start taking better care of yourself Bo, I mean it."

And with that he grabs the succubus by the neck pulling her in to a rough intense kiss. In between kisses Dyson tells Bo to take some of his chi. "Gladly," Bo thinks to herself before taking a huge drink of Dyson's life force. "Bo, that's enough. STOP," Dyson growls pulling back, taking huge gasping breaths. Bo just lies back watching the wolf compose himself with a self-satisfied smirk on her face.

Dyson having recovered from the fevered string of kisses gets off of the bed and heads towards the door. "Go see Lauren sooner rather than later Bo, okay?" The wolf gives the dark exotic succubus one last look before heading back downstairs to Hale and Kenzi. Bo wasn't by herself for long, her very curious sidekick bounded up the stairs as soon as she got rid of Hale and Dyson.

"Did Bo make a succubooboo?" Kenzi asked as she jumped onto the bed in front of Bo. Kenzi, realising Bo is half naked covers her eyes and tells her friend to cover her "lady bits" up. The succubus doing one better gets up out of bed exposing more of herself to her mortified friend letting an amused chuckle escape her lips. Finding and putting on a pair of comfy sweatpants and a black low cut singlet, she turns back to her friend and says "Is this better your highness? This is my room after all, I can wear as much or as little as I want. Deal with it."

The goth girl laughs at that and pats the bed, indicating that she wants the succubus to sit back down. "Are you okay after waking up next to a dead girl, Bo? I know it's not the first time it's happened but you were doing so well. The last time I saw you, you were dancing with couple of smoking hot fae ladies, how the hell did you end up in some human chick's house and sucking her dry?" Kenzi expected a wince or at least a "aww Kenzi gross,"but the succubus just looked at her with a neutral expression that kind of freaked her out.

Bo sat for a moment reliving the moments of last night, lingering on the ones of Lauren splayed out beneath her glowing with white hot desire and then the flare of anger. The succubus physically shivered a little with arousal at the memories before refocusing on the blue eyed girl before her.

"I ahhh got a bit hot and went outside for some air. It was nice out so I decided to take a little walk and found myself drawn to a very beautiful redhead in a slinky tight black dress. I was starving Kenz, I tried to stop myself but couldn't." Bo paused for dramatic effect before continuing. "What do you want me to say Kenzi? I fucked up, what's done is done. Dyson's already read me the riot act, I don't need to hear it from you too, okay?"

Kenzi put her hands up in surrender. "Okay woman geez, I'm sorry. What else did Dyson say?"

"He said that he and Hale took care of it, but that I have to go see Lauren and start getting my shots so it doesn't happen again." Kenzi looked at her friend with sympathy. "He's right Bo Bo, you are gonna have to start your treatments again and that means facing Dr. Hot Pants."

Bo sighed "I just don't know if I can face her again Kenzi." Unbeknownst to Kenzi is that Bo doesn't want to face her because of what transpired between them last night, not because of the incident three weeks ago.

"You can do it Bo, you're strong, just don't linger too long on her sexy lady bits and you'll be fine." Bo smiled at her best friend and nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay I will go right now before I lose my nerve." Bo heads towards her closet grabbing a few things then heads for the bathroom.

"Um Bo, Lauren's lab isn't that way," Kenzi says with a raised eyebrow.

Bo turns back towards her friend and makes a gesture for Kenzi to look at what she is wearing. "I am going to have a shower and get changed. I can't rub my hotness in her face wearing this now can I ?" And with that turns around and strides into the bathroom with purpose.

Kenzi sits there shaking her head thinking, "God help us all."

**Author's Note : Thanks for all the great feedback. Every single one is like a ray of sunshine warming my skin. This writer want to get a tan, so keep that sunshine coming.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note : I apologise for any mistakes, my Beta Reader is a very busy woman and she told me to post it as is so as to not keep you guys hanging for too long. :)**

**Bo and Lauren will be up next chapter. I love to read your reviews so please keep that sunshine coming. Thanks for your wonderful support. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4**

**The Morrigan**

Evony drank the last of her scotch before giving the Fae standing before her a penetrating glare. It had been just over 12 hours since Bo had been infused with Seth's power, why the hell weren't the bodies piling up like they should? The Morrigan had sent for Seth hoping he could explain why her plan was not going like she had hoped.

Seth now stood fidgeting with his hands waiting patiently for The Morrigan to speak.

She basked in the palpable fear and nervousness the man was exuding before finally sitting on the edge of her desk, giving him her most sinister smile.

"Seth, is there something you would like to tell me?"

The fae stood motionless, all colour draining from his rough features. He said nothing waiting for the Morrigan to be more specific, knowing that if he said the wrong thing, the woman before him would not hesitate in putting him down.

After a lengthy pause The Morrigan continued.

"I'm just wondering how long I am supposed to wait for Bo's killing spree to begin. I have seen you expose your power before, it was instantaneous, a bloody, messy massacre. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Evony screamed in frustration, throwing her now empty glass at the fae's head. The glass sailed by, missing Seth's head by mere inches before shattering against the wall behind him.

"I am not entirely sure Morrigan. I have a few theories but that is all they are theories," Seth replied softly, his head down in subservience.

"Well then lets hear them."

" I have never used my powers on a succubus before, there may be something in the species genetic make up that slows the process down. Succubi have a strong survival instinct, they don't tend to kill frivolously. They are discreet in their feedings because there is no shortage of food. While they can lose control and kill, the instinct to not get caught or hunted down must be more dominant then the primal need to feed.

My men did tell me that Bo did kill a human merely hours after I had infused her, but that the shifter called Dyson took care of it for her. Meaning the succubus called him to save her own skin. The survival instinct fits with this development. Which will of course make it unlikely that she will kill again for fear of raising suspicion to the people that know her."

"Anything else," Evony enquires through clenched teeth.

"Y..yes Morrigan," the man stutters before continuing. "It could also be Bo herself that is affecting the change. She has been fighting her true nature for years not feeding until she has too. She has in a sense conditioned her body to run on less and therefore the hunger doesn't need to be satiated as often." Seth paused for a moment before continuing. "The last factor I should have foreseen Morrigan, and for this I am sorry. Bo grew up human, which makes her so much more emotional than most other Fae, the emotions she feels are most likely intricately joined to her hunger. So unlike her kin which primary emotions are passion and lust. Bo would have the whole spectrum of human emotions connected to her hunger. Not just wanting passion and lust, she probably strives for actual human love, a lasting connection. Then there's jealousy, shame, anger the list goes on."

"So what are you trying to tell me Seth? Is she affected or not." the Morrigan was losing patience fast.

"Yes she is infected, but I think it will affect her differently. She more than likely, will not kill again if she can help it, but she will feel the darker human emotions more than the passion and lust. Bo will most likely relish inflicting pain and heartache to those that matter the most, therefore alienating all that are close to her. The succubus will fight it but the darkness should win in the end. Her support structure would destroyed, that would be the perfect time to swoop in and offer her the support of The Dark."

The Morrigan stood up from her perch on the desk and approached Seth entering his personnel space until he could feel her breath on his face. "I am not a patient woman Seth. I want results. Go... now, get out of my sight."

" Yes Morrigan, thank you Morrigan." Seth stuttered as he backed out of the room with his head bowed low.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Lauren/Bo**

The doctor stood staring into the microscope without seeing the slide being displayed. She had managed a couples of hours sleep at best and was having a hell of a time staying focused on the task at hand. Lauren had been plagued with dreams of Bo most of the night, some of them pleasant some of them not so much. The one she remembered most clearly is the one where Bo didn't stop her assault from the previous night and by the end of the dream she is seeing her dead self with a huge grotesque grin on her face. The blonde shivers involuntarily at the vivid images of the nightmare. Giving up on trying to make sense of the specimen under the microscope, Lauren rubs her eyes wearily, wishing for the day to be over so she can just go home and crawl into bed. Putting her hands into the pockets of her pristine lab coat, the doctor turns and sighs in disbelief as she comes face to face with the object of her distractions.

"Bo," Lauren says keeping her face void of any emotion, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see that you didn't get enough sleep last night doctor," Bo states with a knowing look. Bo notices that although Lauren still instigates a hot rush of desire to flow through her entire being, the hunger keeps at bay allowing her to just enjoy the feelings of lust as she drinks in the sight of the tempting being before her. "Must be the huge glass of Dyson I drank earlier," she thinks. Taking another step closer to the blonde, the succubus notices Lauren take an involuntary step backwards, caution etched over the beautiful woman's features. Bo is unsure of how to proceed, knowing that she needs the treatments from the obviously unsettled doctor.

Lauren on the other hand is already feeling the prickling of anger stirring at the succubus' statement, and her obvious lack of remorse for the previous night's encounter. Lauren feels raw and humiliated under the succubus' intense gaze and at this moment wants nothing but to get away from it and the woman giving it to her. The blonde feels the heat rising to her face as her anger at Bo continues to rise.

"What can I do for you Bo? I have a lot of work to do." Lauren says through clenched teeth.

"I was hoping you would give me one of your shots, I've been having a few troubles keeping my hunger in check the last couple of weeks," Bo replies as if there was no tension clogging up the air around them.

Lauren can't help herself and lets out a exasperated laugh at the succubus' request. Looking around and realising the entire lab is now openly staring at the two women, Lauren grabs Bo's hand roughly and drags the brunette into her office.

After closing the door hard enough to make the frosted glass rattle, the blonde rounds on the now shocked succubus. Barely able to contain the anger brewing in the pit of her stomach, Lauren takes several calming breathes before responding to the selfish woman standing in front of her.

"Bo, did you seriously just ask me for help without even a whisper of an apology?" Lauren's hands are shaking so badly she shoves them in her lab coat, while trying desperately to calm down. "I am not obligated to treat you Bo, you are not aligned with The Light." Lauren shakes her head in disbelief before continuing.

"I was helping you because I wanted to help you Bo, not because I had to. Why the hell should I help you now, after what you did? You hurt me Bo, you violated me in my own home and you look as though you don't even care. I am completely lost for words at your audacity to stand there asking for my help after the ordeal you inflicted on me last night." Lauren exudes all the pain and anger she is feeling and directs it all towards the brunette, who is now watching the blonde with a mixture of wariness and a quiet sort of fascination.

Bo stands transfixed, watching the angry tirade come out of the usually calm and stoic doctor and just like the previous night Bo seems to be released from the darkness inside, beginning to feel the array of emotions that usually gathered in the proximity of this woman. Relief floods over the succubus for a moment as she stares at her saviour, she had felt like a passenger in her own body since the Dal last night the connection with Lauren seemed to be able to pull her back from the depths of the darkness within. Bo feeling overwhelmed with the ramifications of what she has done to the woman before her, falls to her knees and begins to sob uncontrollably. Lauren stands her ground for several minutes watching as the dark beauty falls apart in front of her. The blonde's heart urges her to move forward, to comfort Bo as she sits weeping on the floor.

Unable to watch Bo any longer, the blonde slowly approaches and kneels in front of the distressed succubus. Bo looks up into the deep soulful brown eyes of the doctor and starts crying even more at the tenderness and concern that she finds there. She doesn't deserve any of it after what she had inflicted on Lauren last night. Bo unsure of how much longer this clarity will last, forces herself to calm down enough, so she can say what's needed to be said.

"Lauren, something is wrong, really wrong, I don't know how long it will be till I get swallowed up into the darkness again. It's so strong, I don't know if I can fight it. God, I killed someone last night after I ran from you. I killed someone, but it could have just as easily been you." Bo felt new tears forming in her eyes at the thought of losing the woman kneeling in front of her. If she had killed Lauren, it would have completely destroyed her. Living without Lauren in her life would be a torture the succubus would never be able to endure. Even now she could feel the darkness closing back in, wanting to claim her again. "I can feel it Lauren, pulling me back in." Bo says with frightened eyes.

"Bo, I'll be right back." And with that the doctor get's up and heads back out into the lab. Lauren returns moments later with a syringe in her hand. "Take your jacket off Bo, quickly, I hope this will buy us more time,"Lauren says as she injects the treatment into the succubus' blood stream. Bo feels the darkness recede as the treatment takes affect. With a sigh of relief Bo leans forward and kisses Lauren lightly on the lips. "Thank you Lauren. I don't deserve your kindness after what I did last night, I'm so sorry."

"Bo never mind that now, I need you to tell when this started, did you encounter or get attacked by any Fae on a case you are working on. When did you start to feel different Bo, concentrate."

"It happened last night at the Dal." Bo reponds remembering the feeling of absolute power and control she felt as she swayed to the music.

"You were at the Dal last night? I didn't see you."

"I was dancing with two gorgeous women." Bo pauses seeing a quick flash of hurt cross the blondes features. "Then I noticed, no I felt you Lauren, enter the Dal. I can always feel you when you're near. It was like I became the hunger, everything else that I am was pushed aside and all I wanted was to feed...on you. I hadn't fed in three weeks, it completely consumed me. It was like I was on a ride that I couldn't get off." Bo remembered being bumped into on her way to dance. That's it she thinks.

"Lauren, when I was making my way out onto the dance floor someone bumped into me on their way out of the bar. It was like a jolt of electricity went through my body, then bam the hunger slammed into me like a ten tonne truck. It was different though Lauren, it wasn't just passion I hungered for, there was an aggressive force encouraging me to inflict hurt and pain on my victims."

The doctor stares at the brunette unsure what course of action to take, she had to find out what type of fae Bo came into contact with and also if it was intentional or not.

"We will figure this out Bo, you aren't alone...you are never alone, remember that."

Lauren sweeps Bo into a hug, trying to comfort the succubus and herself.

Bo feels the shift of darkness inside her preparing to push to the surface, the succubus stiffens against Lauren not wanting to let go but knowing she has to before she loses herself to the darkness again. Bo pulls away from Lauren looking into her brown eyes, she wants to get lost in those eyes and the woman that they inhabit.

"Lauren, I can't be allowed to leave the lab. You are going to have to restrain me, so when the darkness comes I won't harm anyone else. Will you do that for me?" The doctor nods in agreement as she watches the succubus fight a war against herself.

"Bo, I need you to call Kenzi and tell her what is happening, you might want to call Dyson as well. I am going to get the room ready for you. Keep fighting it Bo, I won't be long. I'll get one of the interns to watch you, I''ll be right back." With that Lauren gives the succubus a tentative but heart felt kiss, before rushing into action.

**BO/Dave the intern **

Dave the intern looks warily at Bo sitting on Dr. Lewis's desk. Lauren said to keep his distance and make sure she stayed put, but in the last few minutes the succubus seemed to start suffering some distress and he couldn't help moving forward to aid her.

The darkness had once again descended upon Bo and she needed to get out of here before Lauren came back to lock her up. The instinct to survive at all costs rushed through her. The succubus pretended to be suffering from some unknown ailment, baiting the intern to feel concern for her. Her ploy seems to work as she feels him edging closer to her trying to determine what is wrong. Bo waits for the fae called Dave to get within arms reach before looking up at him with neon blue eyes and a menacing smile.

Reaching out with quick hands she grabs the intern around the neck, pouring a healthy dose of her power into him. Dave stops resisting instantly, a dopey lovesick look crossing his features. Bo plants her lips onto his and drinks greedily until the fae passes out in the succubus' arms. Dropping him unceremoniously onto the floor, Bo steps over the happily sleeping intern and strides confidently through the office door, into the lab and out to the street beyond.

**Lauren**

Lauren entering the office five minutes later, stops cold seeing Dave lying on the floor and no Bo.

**Authors note : Insert evil laugh here :) . I wasn't ready to lock dark Bo up. I feel there is much more trouble and mayhem to be had. Mmmmmwwwwahahahahahaha .**

**Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review. It is the best part for us the writers, reading that you guys are enjoying our vision as it unfolds. Keep them coming because I love reading what you have to say.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Lauren**

Lauren felt the tears forming in her eyes, unable to keep them from overflowing as she approached Dave to check on him. She had failed Bo again. Slapping the unconscious intern a couple of times, the doctor rouses him from his blissful slumber.

"Dave, can you hear me?"

"Dr. Lewis?", whispers the confused man beside her.

The fae slowly sits up, propping himself against the doctor's desk. "Wow doc, I understand what you see in her... Wow,"he says again, looking at Lauren through glazed eyes. Lauren clenches her jaw becoming angry at the man's complete incompetence, on not following her simple instruction's.

"Dave, I told you to keep your distance and watch her, what did you not understand in my request?" Lauren could feel the heat spread to her face as her anger intensified.

"I'm so sorry Dr. Lewis,"the man spluttered in reply as his eyes began to clear. "I was watching her like you asked but she showed signs of distress, I only wanted to make sure she was okay."

"Bo played you Dave, you had no chance once she was able to touch you." Lauren let out a huge sigh, the anger receding as she looked at the repentant intern. Being a doctor, Lauren would have done the same as Dave.

"Dave, did Bo make a phone call while you were watching her?"

"No Dr. Lewis, why do you ask?"

"Dammit," was the only reply he got from the doctor.

Kenzi could be in danger, Lauren thought reaching for her phone. Trying Kenzi's phone rewarded her with the girls voice mail.

"Hi this is Kenzi, I'm busy killing robot hookers at the moment, when I have finished saving the world, I may call you back." ….beep. The blonde left a message telling her that she needed to speak to her at the lab and would send Dyson around to pick her up. Then the doctor rang one of her least favourite fae. Dyson picked up after a couple of rings.

"Dyson it's Lauren, could you pick up Kenzi and get over to the lab asap. I'll explain when you get here. Hurry!" Lauren was beginning to panic, would Bo hurt Kenzi, God she hoped not.

Turning back to the intern, Lauren gave him orders to find any information on fae that could inflict darkness into their victims. Dave scampered off eager to show the Doctor that he wasn't completely useless. Finally alone Lauren slumped in her chair, beyond exhausted and waited for the reinforcements to arrive.

**Bo**

Bo enters the abandoned building that was now her home. She is a little saddened to have to leave it, knowing that it will be only a matter of time before Lauren contacts Kenzi filling her in on what transpired down at the lab.

Relief floods through the succubus when she realises Kenzi must have gone out, leaving her alone in the shabby yet charming abode. Bo bounds up the stairs to her room, planning on packing a bag and getting out of dodge as quickly as humanly possible.

Making her way to the front door, the brunette pauses a moment to take a last look at the only permanent home she's had in the last ten years, Bo flinches back to reality as she hears the familiar clomp of heavy boot's approaching the door. Bo curses silently to herself before plastering a smile on her face, waiting for the object coming between the succubus and her escape.

Kenzi dressed in her usual wacky yet stylish attire, gives the succubus a huge loving smile in greeting. The smile falters around the edges when she notices the bag clutched in Bo's hand. The succubus' heart feels a twinge of regret as she looks at her best friend. Pushing the feeling aside, she stands glued to her spot, waiting for the slight girl to speak.

"Bobolicious are we going somewhere?"

"No Kenz, we are not going anywhere, just me," Bo replies curtly watching the hurt cross the goths feature's.

"What? Why?"

"I need to get away for awhile Kenz. I need some time to sort through my feelings about Lauren and everything that's happened. I can't do it here, there are too many reminders of her lingering in this place."

Thinking about the blonde woman makes Bo's hunger flare to life. The succubus relishes the feelings flooding through her as brown eyes are instantly replaced with glowing blue, Kenzi takes an instinctual step away from the succubus.

Bo fixes her eyes on a wary Kenzi, "Just a little taste," she thinks to herself taking a step towards her best friend. Kenzi's eyes go wide as Bo pounces forward grabbing the shocked girl by her shoulders and pinning her against the wall.

"Bo?" Kenzi says in a small uncertain voice. Bo licks her lip's, as she stares hungrily at the girl pinned in front of her.

Shattering the silence is the sound of Kenzi's cell phone. Bo momentarily turns her head in the direction of Kenzi's ringing phone on the coffee table loosening her grip slightly. The petite girl seizes the opportunity and wiggles from the succubus' grasp.

Bo lets out a guttural growl and spins around pursuing Kenzi's retreating figure. The brunette driven by hunger and fury tackles her fleeing friend to the ground, roughly flipping her onto her back. The succubus straddles the squirming girl, keeping a firm grip on Kenzi's wrists. Enjoying the fear emanating from the girl's powder blue eyes, Bo leans down for a delicious meeting of lips. Kenzi keeps her lips tightly shut refusing entry to the succubus' probing tongue. Bo impatient with the goths resistance, let's a rush of power flow from her hand's into Kenzi's trapped wrists.

The raven haired girl let's out a strangled moan as she opens her mouth, willingly letting the succubus in. Bo begins to feed on the bitter sweet essence flowing from Kenzi, relishing the taste as it slides down her throat. As the brunette continues to feed greedily on the woman beneath her, a voice from the deep recesses of her mind tell Bo she needs to stop feeding from the vessel before it is completely diminished. As Bo begins to pull away, there is a rough yank as she is forcibly removed from Kenzi and thrown across the room.

The succubus slides across the floor before thumping into a wall with a resounding thud. Groaning, Bo lifts her gaze to see Dyson in a defensive crouch, protecting a barely moving Kenzi. The shifter's eyes are glowing yellow orbs, his mouth held in a threatening snarl. A low growl escapes from the wolf's throat, threatening in it's intent to protect the semi-conscious girl behind him. Bo hadn't even heard the shifter enter the room, her full attention possessed by the tasty morsel she had been feeding from. Dyson turns towards Kenzi as she makes a few incoherent sounds and begins to raise herself into a sitting position. Bo seizes the shifters distraction, getting up onto strong steady legs. Taking one last look around the crap shack, she grabs her discarded bag and slips silently through the door into the street beyond.

**Author's Note/ Thank you whole heartedly for all the lovely thoughts and reviews. Keep em coming, I love them so much :) Hope you enjoy this chapter and the one's too come.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Dyson/ Kenzi**

"Hey slowly now Kenzi, take your time."

"I'm okay D-Man just help me up would ya?"

As Kenzi wobbled up onto unsteady legs, she allowed Dyson to lead her to the couch,before flopping down onto it wearily. The shaken girl leans back and closes her eyes, taking in a few large breathes to clear her still swimming head.

"What the hell happened Kenzi?" the shifter asks going into cop mode. The girl puts up a hand indicating she needs a few more moments to clear her head and gather her thoughts. Dyson starts to pace like an animal in a cage. He is agitated that Bo just left without saying a word. "What the hell is going on with her?"he thinks to himself. Something isn't right with Bo, he can feel it in his gut, first the woman last night, now attacking her best friend. "She's completely lost her shit," he mumbles to himself as he continues to walk the length of the room and back. Kenzi's phones beeps from the coffee table. With still slightly shaky hands the goth picks up her phone and calls her voice mail. Kenzi can't ignore Dr. Freezes message and the near panic in the voice giving it.

"Dyson did Lauren call you to come get me?" She looks over the couch to see him nod his head in reply. "Well we better go see what Dr. Hot Pants has to say, by the panicked message on my phone, something is obviously going on. Bo would never attack me ever, she looked so …. I don't know …. what's the word I'm searching for... ummm... feral. Yeah that's it she looked predatory but not in that sexy way that she usually looks. All hunger no passion, just need. We have to go now, come on my knight in wolfy armour, lets go." As the petite girl stands a rush of dizziness hits her making her stumble, Dyson is by her side in seconds steadying her as they head out the door.

"Wow, greedy little succubus had herself a feast, I bet I taste awesome,"she mumbles to the wolf, watching as his jaw twitches with a slight smile.

"Only you could make a joke at a time like this Kenzi," the shifter says shaking his head.

**Kenzi/ Dyson/ Lauren**

Lauren starts from a restless sleep at the sound of Dyson's deep voice resonating in the now quiet empty lab. Raising her head from the desk, Lauren wipes absently at some drool that has escaped the corner of her mouth and plucks a stray paper clip that had managed to adhere itself to her cheek.

"Doc, where you at?

Lauren rise from her chair, heading out of her office into the lab. The first thing the doctor notices is a pale looking Kenzi being supported by Dyson. Lauren rushes forward concern etched on her features as she looks into the sad eyes of Bo's best friend.

"What happened? Kenzi are you alright?" the blonde questions an unusually silent Kenzi. The goth girl isn't given time to say a word, it's Dyson who answers Lauren's enquiry.

"Bo was feeding from her, doc. If I had got there any later she would have sucked her dry." Dyson growled at her the muscles in his jaw clenching.

"No," Kenzi says in a small subdued voice. "Bo was pulling away, Dyson. I felt her stopping before you threw her off me." Dyson makes a sound of disbelief, not believing her.

"That's not what it looked like to me Kenzi," the wolf responds gruffly.

"She was pulling away Lauren, I felt the flow of chi stopping, I swear on my babushka's grave she was pulling back. She would not have killed me," Kenzi said emphatically imploring the doctor to believe her.

"I believe you Kenzi,"Lauren replies, taking her hand and leading her to a chair. Dyson just snorts at the two women as if they have both taken the same drugs making them both delusional. Lauren casts a glowering look at Dyson before crossing the expanse of the lab to the staff fridge. The doctor grabs a bottle of orange juice and a couple of power bars from her secret food stash before heading back over to the pale girl.

"Here eat, get your strength back, doctor's orders,"Lauren says to a grateful Kenzi.

"What the hell is going on Lauren? I walk into the crack shack and see Bo making a meal of Kenzi. I throw Bo off her and she disappears without a word, nothing, she just leaves." Dyson is pacing back and forth, very agitated.

"Some things wrong with her Dyson, I'll load up the surveillance tape from when Bo came by. Lets use the wall monitor in my office." Without another word Lauren makes her way back to her office, her two companions following quietly behind.

Kenzi feeling a little better after the power bars and orange juice strides into Lauren's office like she owns it, sitting in the comfy executive chair and putting her feet up on the desk. Lauren smiles at the thief, relief spreading though her that Kenzi is starting to act like her lovably annoying self.

The blonde loads up the surveillance footage and plays the events from earlier that day, thankful that the compound has the best equipment money can buy. The three of them stare at the screen in silence watching and listening intently as the days events unfold on the monitor before them. Lauren scrutinises the final part where Bo tricks Dave into approaching her, unaware of the danger the succubus poses. The Doctor flinches at the sight of Bo carelessly dumping the unconscious intern to the floor and stepping over him a look of immense satisfaction plastered on her face as she strides confidently out the door, without looking back.

"Jeeeessuss,"Kenzi says penetrating the silence and summing it up in one word.

Dyson strides over to the monitor and starts the footage again, an unreadable expression playing across his features. Lauren waits for Dyson to process everything, unsure on what his reaction will be.

"See Dyson, I knew Bo Bo wouldn't hurt me on purpose," Kenzi says, as always pointing out a positive from the countless negatives.

Dyson ignoring Kenzi, turns his gaze to Lauren giving her a penetrating stare. "Why was Bo saying it could have been you she killed Lauren? What happened last night? Did Bo attack you? Where did it happen? In your living quarters?" says Dyson pummelling the doctor with questions.

Lauren shifts uncomfortably under his gaze, knowing where this is going. Getting no response from the doctor, the wolf continues. "Your home is fitted with surveillance as well right? I want to see that as well."

There is no way in hell Lauren was going to show Dyson the footage from her living quarters, she refused to have him see her in that way, as a victim. She felt humiliated and ashamed just thinking about it. Dyson already viewed her as weak and inferior, she refused to give him more ammunition to fuel his dislike of her.

"No,"Lauren says, this one word dripping with finality daring him to press her further.

"Lauren," he starts.

"**NO,**" she says again, louder, more forceful.

Dyson continues to stare at the doctor, his jaw set.

Lauren lets out a defeated sigh. "Kenzi," the blonde says slowly, looking up from the floor into questioning powder blue eyes. "I will show you the footage, if you are okay with that?"

Dyson starts to protest but is silenced by a death glare from Lauren, that penetrates him like a laser beam.

Kenzi stands up from her position behind the desk, taking several steps towards Lauren, sensing her discomfort and feeling compelled to ease it. "Okay doc, lead the way," Kenzi says with a gentle understanding that only another woman could comprehend.

"What the hell am I supposed to do then?" Dyson asks incredulously. It is Kenzi that answers. "Go pick up Hale and head over to the Dal, start looking through Trick's books, find anything relating to Fae that can wield darkness by infusing it into others." With a grumbled "Fine,"Dyson heads out of the lab, into the night beyond.

**Author's Note: Ok sooo I hope you enjoyed this installment. Please please please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts. It is the force that keeps me going and updating quickly. Thank you to the faithful few who continue to support my efforts, it really means a lot. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Lauren / Kenzi**

The two women walk side by side down the long stark corridor towards the wards residences. Neither of them speak, each lost in their own thoughts. Lauren pulls out her keys as they approach the compound entrance to her home. Entering the dark foyer Lauren shivers involuntarily at the place of her attack, feeling her stomach clench at the still raw memories, rushing through her mind with a vengeance. Kenzi sensing the blondes unease, places a hand on the doctor's back, moving comforting circles as they head for the living room.

"Would you like a drink Kenzi?" Lauren asks after turning on a couple of lights to chase away her unease.

The goth girl looks up from her perch on the soft couch and flashes the doctor a winning smile. "That would be great Hot Pants,"she says with a wink. Lauren shakes her head absently at the sound of Kenzi's nickname for her, this girl has an uncanny ability to make people feel at ease, which she is eternally grateful for at this moment. After pouring two glasses of red, Lauren heads towards the couch to her unlikely ally.

Kenzi takes a liberal swallow of the earthy fruity liquid before turning her attention to the woman beside her. "You don't have to show me the tape if you don't want to Lauren, I can just say that I saw it, if you want?" Lauren gives Kenzi a small smile of thanks, but knows that Dyson would probably smell the lie and she didn't want to deal with the crap he would throw at her if he did. Using the remote control,the doctor sets the tv to the external surveillance source and finds the correct time stamp and presses play.

The goth girl feels physically sick as she watches her best friend doing things so out of character. Kenzi watches as Bo terrorises and torments Lauren, enjoying the fear and pain she is causing. Lauren fighting back against the huge amounts of power Bo is pushing into the blonde before seemingly being released from the confines of the darkness holding her captive. Kenzi feels the rigid tension of the doctor sitting next to her, having to relive every minute of the horrifying ordeal, she places a hand in Lauren's giving it a gentle squeeze.

Lauren turns off the television and closes her eyes for a moment trying to push the hurtful images away, before looking at the quiet waiting figure next to her.

"God Lauren, I don't know what to say. I am so sorry that Bo did that to you. It must have been horrible. Ten times worse than what I went through today, she didn't play with me, she just fed." Lauren looks down at her hands trying to control the streaming onset of emotions threatening to rupture her stoic resolve. Tears form in her eyes as she struggles to forget the traumatic event, trying instead to focus on what steps to take to help Bo escape from the darkness overtaking her.

"Lauren, why didn't you call me and tell me what happened?" Kenzi enquires blue eyes searching the doctors features with concern.

"I didn't think you would believe me, after what happened with Bo ….. you know ….. after what I did. I thought that maybe I deserved it, that Bo did it because she was still angry at me." Lauren shrugs her shoulders, keeping her face hidden behind a curtain of blonde hair.

The girl sits mulling over what the doctor has just said and realises that Lauren is right. She probably wouldn't have believed her, she would have probably defended Bo saying that Lauren was mistaken, that Bo wasn't capable of such cruelty.

"I'm sorry Doc, I probably wouldn't have believed you,"Kenzi admits reluctantly. The raven haired girl pauses before asking the question she has wanted to ask for quite some time.

"Lauren... do you love Bo, I mean really love her?" The goth sits patiently waiting for the doctor to reply. The blonde hair is pushed behind an ear as Lauren looks over at Kenzi with shining brown eyes. In those eyes Kenzi sees more emotion than she has ever seen in the normally emotionally frosty doctor. There is such raw affection and devotion visible in those eyes that Kenzi feels her heart clench with regret at all the harsh words she has used to describe the woman sitting beside her.

"I do Kenzi. I love her so much it hurts." With the words spoken, the dams open and Lauren's eyes overflow as everything she has been keeping inside burst forth leaving her exposed and vulnerable, two things Lauren never thought she would be in front of Kenzi. Kenzi pulls Lauren into a hug, letting the woman cry quietly, shocked and surprised at finally seeing the person that Bo sees.

After several minutes Lauren pulls away from the embrace,wiping her eyes and laughing an embarrassed little laugh. "Who thought I would ever be comforted by the girl who teases and mocks me on a daily basis," she thinks to herself.

"Lauren." At the sound of her name the doctor looks at Kenzi who appears more serious than she has ever seen the girl look. "Do you realise that twice you have managed to break through the darkness to reach Bo. Angry or not, I think it's fair to say that Bo Bo has some uber luuurrrvvvveee feeling for you too." Lauren smiles shyly at the words, hoping that the little goth girl speaks true.

"We better get moving, before grumpy wolf man comes looking for us," Kenzi says finishing her forgotten wine and heading towards the door.

**Author's Note: Well that's the next chapter, I hope you like it. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to post your thoughts and praise, it really means a lot that you take the time to do it. The more I get the faster I will be inclined to write and post the next chapters. :) so please keep that sunshine coming.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Dyson**

In a dark corner of the Dal, Dyson sits nursing a beer, several open books splayed out on the table in front of him. The wolf however is not seeing the words laid out before him, he is lost in a whirlwind of emotions, threatening to consume him completely. While he was worried and concerned about Bo, he knew that if anything, the succubus would be even more formidable than she normally is. So while he was frightened by the darkness that seemed to consume her, he knew that she would be more than capable of looking after herself if trouble found her, which lets face it, trouble always did. Though this time he thought with a small snort of humour, the succubus would more than likely be causing the trouble.

No, what was really gnawing at him was the interaction he had seen on the surveillance footage between Lauren and Bo. He always hated seeing the two of them together, it gave him an unpleasant feeling in the pit of his stomach. The doctor was human, inferior, beneath him and he didn't trust her as far as he could throw her. It galled him, seeing how completely Bo gravitated towards her, how much she shone with unmitigated happiness and lust when she was around her. But what he saw today, the indescribable love that was laid to bare between the two women, that tore at him, ripping his insides to shreds making him want to lash out and hurt someone the way he was hurting.

He had never seen Bo look at him like that, coming to realise that what he meant to her was nowhere near what the succubus obviously felt towards Lauren. He let slip a growl from low in his throat, if Lauren was fae not human, Bo would not have needed him at all. While there was great sex and passion between himself and the succubus, he was effectively a tool to be used for healing, he realised. That while Bo didn't have to hold back with him, he was not equipped to feed her emotional needs. Bo was effectively human when it came to emotions, she was ruled by them. Dyson was over 1000 years old he had learnt that emotions where a weakness and had learned to bury them deep inside so that only he knew that they were there. Bo wore her emotions on her sleeve for the entire world to see, he found it difficult to show her how he truly felt, still feeling it to be a weakness, something that could be held against him if things went wrong.

Lauren had broken the spell of darkness surrounding Bo, if only momentarily, that was proof enough that Bo's feeling towards Lauren went much deeper than anything she may feel for him. He didn't want to share Bo with anyone, let alone Lauren but it was clear to him now that he was the consolation prize, a means to an end for Bo's biological need to feed and to feel safe while she did it. He was comfort food. While he knew that Bo cared for him, it would never amount to what the succubus had found in the arms and heart of the blonde doctor. He sighed in resignation at this revelation and pushed the last lingering thoughts away, taking a large pull from his beer and refocusing on the waiting books in front of him. He was thankful to Trick and Hale for giving him his space, knowing him well enough not to ask him too many questions and letting him file though them on his own. Dyson looked up from the books at the sound of the Dal entrance door opening, watching as Kenzi and Lauren entered the establishment heading towards the bar, where Hale and Trick greeted them warmly.

**The Morrigan**

Evony was at her final straw, why did everything go ass up when it came to dealing with Bo. The succubus was a giant thorn in her side that she couldn't remove. Her spy's had just revealed that somehow Bo had managed to communicate with Lauren, letting the doctor know that something was amiss. How had Bo established such loyalty in just a few months of blowing into town. The little bitch was supposed to have been on the outs with the doctor, "She must be charming as hell that's all I can say," she thinks. Jesus this is so damn frustrating. "Arghhhh," Evony screams in frustration as she sees the door to her office open.

"You sound frustrated love," says Vex as he enters the room to a very agitated Morrigan. Evony gives Vex a withering look but says nothing.

"You rang my queen, what can Vex do for you this fine day?" he asks with his usual air of nonchalance and flare.

"I need you to grab a couple of your guys and pound the crap out of Seth for me. Beat him to within an inch of his life, don't kill him though he's way too important for that, but he needs to believe he is expendable, understand?" The Morrigan was flushed but feeling much better now that Vex had arrived. As obnoxious and difficult as Vex is, Evony trusts him more than any other under her command.

"It will be my pleasure to do that for you my angry little strumpet. Do you have a message for him as well?" Vex asks eyes shining with anticipation for the task ahead.

"Yes. Tell him that the succubus' scooby gang are aware that's some thing's going on but she's in the wind and that he better find the bitch and bring her to me before they find her. Got it?" she asks feeling more in control of the situation.

"Your wish is my command, consider it done." Vex spins around and leaves, eager to get started.

**BO**

Bo enters her complimentary hotel suite, feeling light hearted and free. No worries bothering her as she jumps up onto the king sized bed testing it out. The succubus used her powers of persuasion to get this room compted for two weeks. Why didn't she use her powers like this all the time, she mused, I could have anything I want. She smiles at the possibilities, hiding out was going to be a lot more pleasurable than it used to be. A small prickle of loneliness crept up, taking the succubus by surprise. I miss Kenzi, Bo mused feeling a slight twinge of remorse for feeding on her best friend. She regretted hurting her loyal companion. If I hadn't thought about Lauren,I would have just left, no harm no foul.

"Mmmm Lauren,"the succubus says letting out an involuntary moan. I'm going to miss her most of all, she thinks before snapping out of her reverie. Feeling angry at herself for letting thoughts of this woman get under her skin so easily. What's done is done, I can't go back they will lock me up and we can't have that now can we. Pushing all thoughts of the doctor aside she focused on her plans for the evening.

First I will grab a shower before hitting a couple of boutiques for some brand spanking new duds. Bo was in need of a new wardrobe and now that she had no qualms about using her power for personal gain, the weak little shop girls will give her anything she wants. Then I'll hit the clubs get me something yummy to eat.

Bo felt confident that her little Jiminy Cricket in the back of her mind will prevent her from killing anyone else. If she listens to the little voice like she did when she was feeding off Kenzi, she should have no problems feeding off the magnitudes of humans at her disposal, without leaving a trail of corpse's in her wake. This is going to be fun, she thinks to herself, no one telling me what I can and can't do. Getting more and more excited at the possibilities laid out before her, she skips to the bathroom leaving a trail of clothing behind her.

**Author's note/: Thank you sooooo much for all the fabulous reviews last chapter. I really enjoyed writing the Lauren/Kenzi interaction, I've always felt they should have bonded at least a little by now on the show, if only because of their shared affection for BO. Anyway heres the next chapter, show me the love and review. I am a review junkie and can't seem to get enough. Thanks again for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**The Dal**

They had been at it for hours scouring Tricks books for anything that may give them a lead into what was happening to Bo. There was so little to go on however and the one person that may have been able to enlighten them had slipped off to God knows where and was doing God knows what.

"This is hopeless," Lauren sighs in frustration as she rubs her eyes wearily.

"Wouldn't we be better off searching for Bo?"

"She knows how to run, Lauren, she did it for years," Dyson replies, his voice reflecting the same frustration.

"But she didn't have people looking out for her then Dyson. I think her ties to us, especially Kenzi will keep her localised, I Don't think she will leave the city, not unless she's forced too. This is the first home she has had for ten years, I think she will be reluctant to leave so quickly."

"The docs right D-Man," Kenzi says with droopy tired eyes.

Trick noticing the weariness on all of their faces, realises that they all need rest, if they are to have any hope of finding the rogue succubus. "We all need to get some rest, especially you Lauren, you've barely slept in days." Trick gives her an all knowing look that stops the blondes protests from escaping her lips. They all murmur and nod in agreement at Trick's words knowing the old man is right. Dyson and Hale are the first to depart, leaving Lauren and Kenzi shrugging into their jackets bracing themselves to face the cold outside.

"Lauren?"

"Kenzi?" The doctor says raising an eyebrow in the goths direction.

"Umm... did you wanna maybe umm... come back to the crap shack with me? I think we might both sleep a little better if we aren't alone." Lauren smiles at the young woman grateful for the offer.

"That would be nice Kenzi, thank you."

"No worries Hot Pants just keep your hands off this awesome merchandise and we will be just fine." Lauren laughs at the comment before saying, "I will try to restrain myself."

Giving a final wave goodbye to Trick, the two women exit the Dal and head for home.

**BO**

The club is dark except for the flashing coloured lights that sweep across the packed dance floor. The succubus stands in a corner drinking in the tangible atmosphere of lust and sex as she watches the swaying bodies pressing up tight against each other to the pounding bass that fills the club. Bo is not alone for long, as a young man approaches the succubus with a sure swagger of arrogance. Bo gives the guy a once over not caring much about how attractive he appears, just wanting to know what he tastes like. Taking the full body once over as a green light, he invades the brunettes personal space, leaning in close to her ear.

"Hello gorgeous, want to dance?" Bo can smell the tinge of alcohol on his breath and feels his hands run up the sides of her body, resting at her hips. The succubus plants a sweet smile on her face before whirling around to face him leaving barely a centimetre between them. Placing a hand on the side of his clean shaven face, Bo pushes a little pulse of power into him before making bodily contact and pushing him a little roughly against the wall.

"Wow, you're aggressive, I like that,"the man manages to gasp out. Not wanting to waste any more time Bo crushes her lips against his and begins to feed, greedily sucking down the man's chi. Placing her hands on his arms and a leg between his to keep him from sagging to the floor, the succubus continues to drink heartily until she hears her little conscience telling her to stop. Bo lowers the unconscious but not dead man into the dark corner, checks his pockets for some cash, before leaving him to sleep it off. "Well the least he can do is buy me a few drinks, sleazy bastard," the brunette thinks as she casually makes her way to the bar. Ordering a beer and a couple of shots, Bo swivels on the bar stool surveying the crowd for her next course.

The succubus notices a couple dancing together off to the side of the dance floor clearly oblivious to anyone else around them. The man while extremely attractive is not what has grabbed the brunettes attention, his partner bears a remarkable resemblance to someone near and dear to her heart. Lauren. While Bo knows there is no substitute to the real thing, the startling resemblances are enough to make her desire flare up, burning through her body like wild fire. Moments later the succubus catches a break as the blonde heads towards the ladies room leaving her partner heading towards a booth in a dark corner towards the back of the club. "He will be my main course and I'll take my dessert to bed," Bo thinks with a lick of her full lips.

The brunette approaches the man in the booth with her most sultry smile plastered across her face. "Hi there handsome," she purrs, quickly sliding in next to the uncertain guy and taking his hand in one smooth motion. Igniting his hand with power Bo wastes no time in capturing his parted lips with her own. Finishing her meal in record time the succubus allows the man to slump against the back of the darkened booth a pleasant smile playing across his now kiss swollen lips.

Bo searches the distance between the bathroom and the booth, looking for her delectable dessert and is rewarded with the blonde slowly weaving her way across the club. The succubus rises from her position stalking gracefully towards the woman. As Bo passes next to the blonde, she brushes her hand lightly over the exposed flesh of the beauty's forearm infusing a healthy dose of desire and invoking a visible shiver from her prey.

The blonde turns towards Bo with startling azure blue eyes, while slightly disappointed that she doesn't have brown eyes like her blonde goddess Lauren, they are striking nonetheless and the succubus recovers quickly from her disappointment.

Bo approaches the now enamoured beauty relishing the way she looks the succubus up and down clearly appreciating the sight before her.

"Hi, I'm Bo and you are?" The brunette rests a hand on the exposed bicep of the attractive woman tracing small circles with her thumb, pulsing little bursts of desire sporadically to keep the attraction strong.

With a delectable sigh the woman answers in a rich smoky voice that actually makes Bo shiver as it caresses her.

"I'm Shani, it's a pleasure to meet you Bo. I have heard a lot of things about you. I can say that some of them are definitely true." The stunning blonde chuckles softly at the shock and then realisation that crosses the succubus' features.

"You're Fae! Wow, I really need to work on my fae-dar don't I."

Shani gives Bo a gentle smile. "You are so very young by Fae standards, recognising others of our kind will come with time and practice." Looking behind her in the direction of the booth the blonde asks, "Did you leave my friend alive, little succubus?"

"Yeah, he's sleeping quite contently," Bo responds with a bashful smile and a slight blush colouring her cheeks.

"So what are your intentions towards me, Bo?" Shani rasps with another small chuckle.

"Well... I was hoping you would be my dessert," the succubus replies, flashing the blonde a winning smile. "Interested?"

A hearty delighted laugh explodes forth from Shani. "Your honesty is refreshing, young one, truly a delight. Would you like to sit for a while and have a drink with me?" Bo thoroughly intrigued by the fae in front of her nods in compliance, before heading off to a empty booth. The women sit in comfortable silence as the waitress delivers their drinks, watching each other with open curiosity.

"So... do my powers even work on you?," Bo questions, "And if it's not too rude to ask, what type of Fae are you?"

"Yes, your powers do work on me, I felt a delicious rush of desire for you when you deliberately brushed past me. However, I still have my free will and could refuse you if I wanted. As for your other question, yes it is rude to ask, but you are young and curious and also very charming, so I will answer your question. I am a fairy, a Sprite to be precise." The blonde laughs as she realises that Bo has never heard of a sprite before and therefore has gained no knowledge from her "rude" question. "Would you like me to elaborate on that Bo?"

Feeling completely stupid at her lack of knowledge of all things Fae, Bo looks down at the table unsure whether to be hurt or angry, that the woman across from her is laughing at her ineptitude. Shani noticing the succubus' change in demeanour, reaches out taking Bo's hand in her own.

"I'm sorry gorgeous, I'm not laughing at you, truly I'm not. Sprites tend to find most things funny, we giggle a lot. You have only been a part of this world, what, a few months. You couldn't possibly know everything about the Fae in that amount of time. Don't be so hard on yourself, I'm almost 3000 years old and there is still plenty out there that I don't know." Bo looks up searching the sprites eyes for truth and finds it, she visibly relaxes, taking a sip of her drink.

"I'm sorry, I usually just ask Lauren if there is a Fae question I need to know, she's like wikipedia for all things Fae. A Faepedia if you will," Bo says without thinking a smile crossing her features.

"Lauren? As in Dr. Lauren Lewis, the Ash's ward? Shani says with surprise and a raised eyebrow.

Bo's eyes flash neon blue for a moment, causing the sprite to flinch before returning to their usual chocolate brown. Not liking the path the conversation is going, Bo tries to redirect the chat back to the sprite.

"So are you going to give me some background into what it is to be a sprite or not? Teach me."

Shani while clearly curious at the strong reaction Bo has at the mention of Dr. Lewis, she let's it slide hoping to placate the newly agitated succubus. "Okay. Sprites 101 is now in session,"the blonde says with a playful twinkle in her eye.

"We are nature spirits with a playful, mischievous nature. We are creative and love painting and writing. We can harness magic to protect and harm using elements taken from the earth. Sprites change the colour of the leaves in autumn and then shake the tree's to make them fall. We have an excess of energy and use it to play and tease a wide variety of creatures, but we particularly like to play and frolic with nymph's. That's the gist of it, though I think I may personally also like playing, frolicking and teasing a certain sexy and tantalising succubus."Shani say concluding her last sentence with a sly wink in Bo's direction, causing the brunette to smile warmly.

"So Bo … Are you still hungry for dessert?" The alluring sprite asks suggestively.

"I would love to take you back to my suite, for dessert,"Bo growls hungrily before leaning over for a kiss.

"Lead the way,"Shani says, slightly breathless and craving more.

**Authors Note: Alrighty that's the next chapter. I hope you all like it and take a few minutes to tell me you do * wink wink nudge nudge* I tend to avererage around 5 reviews per chapter, I would love to see this number rise lol. Thank you to everyone who has given me some sunshine especially the peeps who have left me multiple reviews. You guys are the best, you are the reason I update as quickly as I can. Well enjoy and I will update again soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Kenzi/Lauren**

"Home sweet home," Kenzi says with a hint of sadness knowing that Bo wasn't there. "You want a night cap before we head off to bed, Lauren?"

"Sure, what the hell, I need to shake away some of this tension. Make it something strong Kenzi." Lauren shrugs off her jacket and heads toward one of the stools situated at the kitchen counter.

"This calls for vodka, a couple of shots of Stolichnaya and you will be loose as a goose. Plus it's Russian just like me," Kenzi say with a wink as she expertly fills up a couple of shot glasses with the crystal clear liquid.

"Bottoms up Hot Pants," The goth says, as she passes a glass to Lauren and gives it a little clink against her own, then slams it down in a quick practised motion." Lauren follows the Russians lead and swallows the liquid fast, savouring the slight burn and warmth that disperses throughout her being.

"That certainly hit the spot. One more?" Lauren holds her glass out to be filled again, which Kenzi is quick to comply, filling her own as well.

"za vashe zdorovyé," says Kenzi, the words sliding effortlessly from her tongue as she slams down her second shot.

Lauren chuckles at the meaning of the Russian saying before downing her own shot.

"You know Kenzi, drinking to your health is totally an oxymoron. I would love to take a look at your liver to see how healthy it is."

"I'm Russian doctor, Vodka is like water to us," Kenzi states like it is a true fact. Lauren laughs at the young girl enjoying the friendly banter, before stifling a yawn.

"Time for bed me thinks Doc, are you okay with taking Bo's bed, the couch really isn't up to scratch for sleeping on." Lauren hesitates for a fraction of a second before deciding that the good memories far out weighed the bad ones and nods in agreement standing from the stool and turning towards the stairs.

"You can borrow a pair of Bo's sweats and a tee to sleep in if you want, I'm sure she won't mind."

Five minutes later Lauren climbs into Bo's huge bed, inhaling the familiar intoxicating scent of the succubus, missing her embrace immensely as she buries her face into the pillow. A small hesitant knock at the door brings the blonde back to reality as she says, "Come in."

"Are ya decent, no lady parts on display?" Kenzi asks through the door.

"Come in Kenzi," Lauren says unable to contain a small snort of laughter and a roll of her eyes. The goth girl opens the door a little and pokes her head in, with an uncertain smile playing across her lips.

"Can I stay in here with you Doc, I don't really want to be alone right now."

"Sure, the bed's plenty big enough, I don't really want to be alone either to be honest," Lauren says with a reassuring smile.

Kenzi enters Bo's room with an armful of extra pillows and blankets weighing her down and dumps them on the bed. "Just remember this awesome bod is off limits to the ladies, and that includes you Hot Pants, no sexy Kenzi for you."

Lauren looks over with a mock expression of annoyance.

"Kenzi to be honest, you really aren't my type, no offence."

"What the hell are you talking about? I am everyone's type," Kenzi pipes back.

"I prefer my woman a little more voluptuous, you are a little too skinny for my liking Kenzi. Though you do have gorgeous eyes and killer fashion sense, but that's not enough to make me want to sleep with you. So you are completely safe," Lauren says really starting to like the girl in front of her.

"Okay Hot Pants but I'm putting these pillows down the middle of the bed as a precaution, just in case my incredible magnetism draws you to me in the middle of the night," Kenzi retorts with playful seriousness.

Both women get comfortable, snuggling deep into the covers as exhaustion begins to overwhelm them.

"Lauren?"

"Hmmm?"

"What really happened that night, I realise now that you would not have wanted to hurt Bo on purpose. Did the Ash really send you to sleep with her, to be a distraction." Lauren lets out a resigned sigh and turns to face the curious loyal companion of the woman she loves.

"He implied it Kenzi, but when I came over I had no intention of sleeping with Bo. I know we had been flirting and stuff, but I wasn't sure if it actually meant anything or if that was just a part of who Bo is. She really has no idea the effect she can have on people, plus she was still trying to learn control. I certainly don't have a death wish and I'm not exactly the most assertive when it comes to making a move. I actually thought about drugging Bo if she didn't listen to my pleas to leave the Lou Anne situation alone."

Kenzi laughed at the drugging Bo part. "Oh she would have loved that. NOT."

Lauren gave a small smile at the comment before continuing.

"But when I asked her why helping a woman she barely knew was so important that she would risk starting another Fae war over, the answer she gave was so unexpected and filled with such conviction, it made me want to help her too. My resolve slipping when she talked about wanting a normal life with a picket fence and kids and that who the hell would want to share that with her. Oh Kenzi, I fell even deeper in love with her than I already was. I wanted to show her just how much her humanity makes her better than all other fae. That I would willingly give anything to give her that and more. I wanted to give her hope that she could have a genuine relationship, that it didn't just have to be about sex and her biological need to feed, that she was so much more than just a succubus. I can't regret it Kenzi, even with the mess that resulted afterwards and the pain I caused her. I just wanted to keep her safe. It was a shitty situation and I completely screwed up any chance of finding out if we could have had something. Though there is a tiny part of me that clings to a small iota of hope that we can move past this and that I can at least have Bo in my life. I need her in my life, even if she doesn't return my feelings, I can't lose her Kenzi." Lauren slid back down under the covers and waited for the unusually quiet girl to say something, anything.

"I know that Bo cares Lauren, she wouldn't have been so devastated and upset if it didn't mean anything. I think if you tell her what you just told me, it would make things so much better for her. She feels like people just lie and use her all the time, underneath it all she is not as confident and tough as she appears. She needs people that care about her to reassure her that she isn't a monster and that she deserves good things to happen to her. I think you can be that for her Lauren, I really do, it's just gonna take some time to rebuild that trust." With that insight, Kenzi lets out a huge yawn, eyes drooping heavily, her body screaming at her to rest.

"With that said we really need to get some shut eye, otherwise we are never going to save the woman you want to have kids with," Kenzi says with a wink as she turns over and closes her eyes, waiting for sleep to take her. Lauren closes her eyes feeling a little less burdened and more hopeful that Bo and her may be able to find their way back to each other eventually, no matter how long it takes.

**Author's Note : Here you go a quick update and some more Lauren/Kenzi goodness. Thank you to the peeps that reviewed you know who you are. Keep bringing me that sunshine and I will endevour to bring you super quick updates :) . There will be some answers soon, we are moving towards the end now. I think you will be surprised, I hope you like the direction I take it in. Anyway read, review and enjoy.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Bo**

Shani looked around the huge hotel room before refocusing her undivided attention onto the beautiful succubus who was raiding the mini bar for something nice to drink.

"This is a really beautiful suite Bo, must be quite pricey am I right?"

Bo lets out an amused laugh as she turns around drinks in hand and approaches the sprite with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Yeah, it's costing me a bundle," she says laughing again.

"Can you pretty much make anyone do whatever you want?" Shani asks wanting to learn more about the exotic creature in front of her.

"To be honest with you, I am only just starting to experiment with my powers. I'm not sure what my limits are or even if there are things I can do that I don't even know about yet. I only found out that I was fae three or four months ago. Before that I just thought I was a freak, that every two to three weeks I ended up waking up next to a dead lovers. I've come a long way in learning some control over my abilities but I have a long way too go."

"Well Bo now that you have me here, what would you like to do with me? Care to experiment some of those gifts on me?"

Bo not needing any more encouragement discards her drink before wrapping her arms around the blonde's shoulders pulling her close. Closing the gap further, lips almost touching, Bo asks, "What would you like me to do?" As Shani feels the succubus' breath on her mouth, she lets out a small moan before crushing her lips against Bo's drawing the succubus into a deep passionate kiss, thrusting her tongue forward searching, probing, tasting. Bo responds in kind as she allows her hands to glide down the sprites body, following each and every curve before resting them on the blonde's hips and pulling Shani's body intimately up against her own. Bo breaks the kiss, eliciting a cry of protest from the sprite, before kissing, sucking and licking her way along the blonde's jaw, neck and collarbone.

"That feels so good," Shani moans, feeling a little weak in the knees as the brunette continues down to expertly kiss, lick and suck at the exposed mounds of her breasts protruding from her low cut dress. The succubus bends down placing her hands just above the knee, sliding her fingers under the hem of the sprite's dress and slides it up, pulsing hot bursts of desire into the fae as she slowly rises, taking the dress off over the woman's head.

Bo stands back appreciating the sight of the blonde as she slowly begins to disrobe, aching to feel skin against skin as her hunger builds and builds rising to the surface. Bo standing naked before Shani watches the almost nuclear explosion of passion and desire that emanates from the blonde as her eyes drink in every inch of Bo's body before gazing into the succubus' now glowing electric blue eyes.

"Let me see all of you," Bo rasps as her gaze follows the sprite's hands as they reach behind unclasping her bra and letting it fall to the carpet. "Exquisite," the succubus groans, licking her lips as she watches Shani, gracefully slide her panties down and stepping out of them, approaching Bo with heavy desire filled eyes. Shani pulls Bo towards her, pressing their hot flushed bodies together and encompassing the succubus' parted lips with her own, mashing them together in a frenzied kiss.

Bo unable to hold the hunger at bay any longer begins to feed on the ancient fae, moaning in ecstasy at the potent and powerful life force flowing into her system. The chi ignites every nerve ending until she feels she may internally combust with the power and heat that is coursing through her entire being, bringing the succubus to climax with just the taste alone.

Becoming too much she pulls away needing to put some distance between herself and this very powerful creature. "Wow," she says between gasps of air, "Fae must be like really great wine, they get better with age."

Shani lets out a delighted laugh. "Thanks, I think."

"Oh that is definitely a complement," Bo replies, finally regaining her faculties.

"Come on lets get you into bed, so I can explore every inch of you with my mouth," the brunette says, taking the blonde's hand and leading her to the waiting bed.

And the succubus does just that, bringing loud moans and cries from the sprite, until they are both completely spent and satisfied.

* * *

**The next morning **

Shani stretches out like a cat, enjoying the feel of the early morning sun caressing her luminous skin. She is still aglow with the remnants of the marathon sex session, she feels well and truly satiated. Nymph's paled in comparison to the prowess that the young succubus had shown her last night. Bo was not beside her and she was concerned until she heard the shower running. Spying Bo's phone on the bedside table, the sprite rolled across the bed and picked it up, planning on putting her number into contacts because she definitely would not mind doing that again. Turning it on, she was grateful that it was on vibrate as text after text flashed up on the phone and a message telling her Bo had 15 missed calls all from a person named Kenzi and what do you know Lauren Lewis. Curiosity getting the better of her, Shani began to read the missed texts.

Kenzi: Bo Bo, r u ok ? Come home please?

Kenzi: I forgive you Bo. Just get your succubutt back here.

They all pretty much went like that and Lauren's were even more intriguing.

Lauren: Bo please come by the lab, we can help you, please Bo.

Lauren: Bo we are all here for you, Kenzi is fine, we just want to help.

What the hell is going on?... None of my business she thinks, obviously Bo doesn't want to deal with whatever drama is happening, that's why the phone is off. Just put your number into contacts and turn it off. Taking a picture as well so that Bo can put a face to the name, she finishes and puts the now off device back where she had found it.

Maybe I will drop by the Ash's compound and at least let Dr. Lewis know that Bo is okay, she decides as she waits for the succubus to come back to bed. Hearing the shower turn off, Shani decides to order some breakfast from room service, she is absolutely famished and presumes that the succubus will definitely be hungry after the work out she had last night.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this installment, I will post the next one very soon. Sooner of course if I get lot's and lot's of sunshine :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Lauren**

Feeling more rested than she had in quite sometime, Lauren left Kenzi sleeping peacefully and headed to the compound to search through the archives hoping too find anything that may shed some light on who had marked Bo and how she could stop it before it completely consumed the love of her life. But after five hours Lauren hadn't gotten any closer to discovering an answer. Feeling dejected, she decided to go to the Dal to see if Trick or even Dyson had found anything that would bring them closer to solving the mystery surrounding Bo.

Lauren calls Kenzi on the way to her car, asking if she wants to tag along. With a resounding "Hell yes," from the goth, Lauren heads in the direction of the crap shack to pick up Kenzi.

"Thanks for the lift Hot Pants," Kenzi says as she slides into the fancy town car. "Oooh shiny." Lauren hears as the thief unable to control herself begins to push every visible button on the dash in front of her. The blonde playfully slaps at the young girls hands, telling her "Stop touching stuff before you break something."

"Sorry old habits die hard. I'll be good," the girl says leaning back into the soft leather seat and closing her eyes.

* * *

**The Dal**

The first thing the two ladies see as they enter the Dal is Dyson and Trick at the bar heads close together having what looks to be a very important discussion. Hope flares between the two women as they quickly head towards the bar, eager to find out what news Trick has discovered.

"Trickster what do you know?" Kenzi says jumping up onto the barstool next to Dyson.

"Have you found something Trick?" This from Lauren as she joins them sitting next to Kenzi.

Trick turn towards the new comers and greets them both warmly before answering the shared question. "It could be nothing, but I have had reports that some Dark Fae henchmen having been asking around looking for Bo. They are being discreet not giving any information as to why they are looking for her, but that's not what's bothering me."

"Well what's bothering you, don't keep us in suspense Trickster," Kenzi say leaning over and giving the bar tender a gentle slap on the shoulder. "And pour something nice to drink please."

Handing Kenzi a bottle and a glass, Trick continues saying what he needs to say. "The guys doing the asking work for a fae they call The Ghost because he rarely leaves his lair. He's supposedly a really rare kind of fae by the name of Seth and he's a bit like the human version of the Godfather."

"So we are dealing with the fae mob," Kenzi says staring at the old fae in disbelief.

Trick doesn't say anything to the goth girl, his eye's fixed at the troubled but thoughtful look on Lauren's face. "Lauren, What is it?"

"It's a crazy thought that crossed my mind, when you mentioned the fae's name. Is this fae descended from the old clans Trick and when I say old, I mean the ancients?"

Trick nods his head, "I think so. Why?"

"The ancients very often in old times showed themselves to humans telling them that they were Gods. If Seth is as arrogant as a lot of the fae are, no offence intended, his name would represent something about his origins. I think he is descended from the Egyptian God Set, he was portrayed by the Egyptians as the God of darkness and chaos and was largely believed to be evil. He would trick and murder anyone who got in his way, but could also control others to do his bidding." Lauren took a couple of deep breaths well aware that she had started to sound like an encyclopaedia, and looked at the open mouthed staring faces of her friends.

"What? Do you think I'm wrong? Stop looking at me like I have something hanging out of my nose."

"Sorry Lauren, I think you could be right. You truly are amazing. You know that right?" Trick says remembering why he liked the doctor so much. He loved talking to Lauren, she shared his passion for knowledge. He felt a warm rush of affection for the woman that so often was the unspoken hero, saving the people she loved with her brilliant mind and never expecting anything in return.

"I need to go to Egypt," says Lauren abruptly standing up from her seat and gathering her things.

"Wait, what," Kenzi says almost choking on her drink.

"I need to study the Hieroglyphics, in Sets Temple. I have some old friends from college that majored in archaeology, they should be able to pull some strings so I can get to where I need to go. There may be something there that refers to his power and what can be done to reverse it."

"I'm coming with you," Dyson says, not asking but telling. Lauren bristles as she openly laughs at Dyson. "You would be the last person I would have accompany me Dyson."

"What. Why?," retorts the wolf, shocked by the doctors words.

"Seriously... you want to do this now?" Lauren says. Kenzi swivels in her seat, knowing that this showdown was gonna be epic and she didn't want to miss a bit of it.

"Dyson you have treated me with complete disrespect and disdain for years. Which has gotten even worse since Bo arrived, you have done everything besides piss on her leg to mark her yours." Kenzi could barely contain her laughter at the last comment, enjoying the doctors new found bravery. " We can barely tolerate being in the same room with each other, why the hell would I want to be stuck in some cold dark tomb with you. I had hoped that eventually you would see that I would give everything that I have to serve the best interests for Bo and for The Light fae. I at the very least deserve your respect for the work I have done over the last five years. So until you start treating me better than something you would scrap off the bottom of your shoe, I want nothing from you. So piss off Dyson you are definitely not coming on this field trip with me."

Dyson just stared at Lauren, his jaw clenching and unclenching. At a loss for words and fighting his anger, he turns away from the blonde's angry eyes and leaves the Dal.

"Holy shit Doc, that had been building for a long time huh, Jeeesus that was awesome, scary but awesome." Kenzi looks at Lauren with new found respect, "doc has definitely grown some balls," the goth thinks to herself.

"Kenzi, would you like to be my look out and research assistant? We will be using The Ash's private jet, what do you say?

"I say hell yeah Hot Pants, let's go on a field trip." Kenzi's jumps up from her stool with a little dance and a clap of her hands. Lauren turns towards Trick, hoping her tirade with Dyson hasn't tainted the friendship she has formed with the small barkeep over the last few years. The blonde lets out a sigh of relief when she sees nothing but kindness and understanding in the old fae's eyes.

"It's okay Lauren, I'm surprised you managed to tolerate his attitude for this long. You are right, he has been goading you a lot more lately because of Bo's obvious affection for you and I'm sorry for that. You have done so much for so many people and it is a privilege and an honour to be your friend. You are very important to The Light and to Bo, I too hope that in time he will finally look past his own mistrust and prejudices to see what the rest of us see. Good luck in Egypt and call me if you need anything Lauren, anything at all don't hesitate to call okay."

"Thank you Trick, that means a lot coming from you. Come on Kenzi let's go pack our bags, we have a plane to catch."

* * *

**Author's Note: Very fast update yes. I couldn't help myself. I loved writing this chapter, I have wanted to see Lauren rip Dyson a new one for so long on the show, but alas I am still waiting. So it brought me immense pleasure to write it myself :)**

**Well I hope you Lauren fans enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. As for this story coming to an end soonish, I will let you in on a little secret. I am planning a sequal that will focus on the rippling after effects of this one. Anyway bring on the sunshine and tell me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Bo**

Bo was just about to hit the call button on her phone, when she realises that calling Lauren is out of the question. Hell calling any of her friends is out of the question she thinks. "Ow," she mutters as she stumbles into a darkened doorway to figure out who she could call to help her heal. "Can't feed off of a human, I'll kill them and draw attention to myself. Plus it will take more than one to fix this mess," she thinks. Looking through her contacts, a huge smile crosses her lip's when she sees a name she can call. Grateful that the cheeky, sexy sprite had taken it upon herself to put her number into her phone, Bo hits the call button and prays that the fae will answer. She has just about given up hope, when the other end picks up.

"Hello."

"Shani it's Bo, I'm sorry to call so late..."

"And so soon," The sprite says interrupting the succubus with a gleeful giggle. "This certainly is a pleasant …..." Shani stops mid sentence hearing a whimper and uneven breathing coming from the other end of the line. "Bo? Are you okay? What's wrong?" There are several seconds of silence before the succubus responds.

"I was attacked by a couple of fae, I got away but I'm hurt real bad Shani …. I need your help to heal. I know we barely know each other..."

"Not another word Bo, of course I'll help you. Tell me where you are and I'll come get you."

Bo ends the call, as another wave of intense pain radiates from her abdomen. She's pretty sure all the ribs on her left side are broken, the pain is excruciating. While she waits for Shani, Bo goes over the jumble of events that have led her to where she is now.

* * *

**Earlier that night...**

The succubus was leaving some crappy dive bar after feasting on a couple of really drunk cowboys, when she was grabbed forcefully from behind and dragged around the corner into an alley. A black van was idling with it's side door open and she was being practically carried by a huge fae, his thick tree trunk of an arm around her neck. Bo planted her feet on either side of the opening and pushed hard, staggering the giant holding her and wiggled from his grasp. As she turned to run away, the van's driver side door was flung open and Bo was clotheslined, crashing hard onto the asphalt.

The wind completely knocked out of her, Bo struggled to get the precious oxygen her lungs were screaming out for. She was effortlessly dragged up and off her feet and slammed into the cold bricks of the alley wall. Seeing an opening to escape, Bo grabbed the man's head with one arm a forced him into a kiss, sucking deeply on the fae's chi as she rode him to the ground where he collapsed in a heap. She was caught off guard by the second man as she felt his huge arm pound into her shoulder blade's, sending the succubus onto her hands and knees.

Before Bo had time to get up, a huge boot connected with the left side of her midsection with such force that it lifted Bo off the ground, before landing several feet further up the alley. The brunette rocked back and forth hands clutched at her side, fighting the urge to pass out from the pain. Seeing the man approach again she did the only thing she could think of. Mustering as much strength as she could, Bo kicked out fast with her leg, connecting with the giant fae's knee, hearing a loud crunch and pop as her boot found it's mark. The man yelled in pain and fell to the floor, temporarily unable to support his own weight. Then Bo ran, she ran until her body screamed for her to stop and now this is where she stayed shivering from the cold and pain, waiting for help to come.

**Shani**

Shani was in a near panic, before she finally spotted Bo, curled up, shivering and nearly unconscious in the darkened doorway.

"Bo, honey, I'm here. Stay awake, come on, I need you to feed." Kneeling down, the sprite tilts the succubus' face towards her allowing her access to Bo's mouth. Shani hesitantly brushes her lips against Bo's. Nothing happens. The succubus' skin is cold to the touch, Shani has no doubt that Bo is bleeding internally and her body is shutting down in shock. Summoning her power from the earth, Shani relaxs her breathing and places her hands onto Bo's chest. The sprite then starts releasing a steady stream of heat through those hands into the chilled body of the succubus.

With a shuddering agonised breath Bo looks up into a pair of glowing deep violet eyes. Shani wastes no time in crushing her lips with Bo's again and this time the succubus responds, kissing the sprite with intent. Bo drinks greedily from the potent fae, feeling as her body repairs itself with startling speed. The succubus moans as she feels the powerful chi working it's magic, enjoying the heat that it spreads though her entire being. Bo holds onto the sprites arms tightly, fingers digging in as she continues to feed even though her body is completely healed.

Shani shoves Bo hard in the chest breaking the kiss and the flow of raw power. The succubus let's out a growl of protest before leaning back against the door. The sprite slumps against the wall feeling tired and depleted from the use of her magic and the succubus' greedy feeding.

"I'm sorry Bo, I can't give you any more, you will have to do the rest on your own."

The brunette gazes into the still violet eyes of the sprite and tenderly caresses the side of her face.

"There is nothing left to fix," she says with a smile. "But if you hadn't broken away, I would have taken everything you have. You taste amazing, I have never tasted anything so ***groans** yummy. There are just no words to describe what you taste like."

"Okay, well you are going to have to help me home because I can barely stand," Shani says as her head begins too pound.

"The hotel is close, if you don't mind staying with me?"

"Yeah that's fine. I just really need to lay down." Shani says as she allows Bo to put her arm around her waist for support.

* * *

**Some time later in the darkened hotel room... **

Shani lays beside the soundly sleeping succubus unable to shake the feeling that she really should pay a visit to Dr. Lewis. Why did she call me and not her friends? What is Bo running from and why am I too afraid to ask these questions to Bo? Something was bothering the sprite but she couldn't determine what it was. I will visit the Ash's compound tomorrow, otherwise I'm going to go insane, she thinks as she rolls over to spoon with Bo. Shani quickly drifts back to sleep enjoying the feel of Bo's body pressed against hers.

**Author's Note: There you go peeps another quick update :) Please continue to share your thoughts with me, it gives me that warm fuzzy feeling that I love sooooo much. Thanks for all the encouragement up until now it is much appreciated.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**The Ash's Private Jet**

"Damn this plane is sweeeeet, hey what does this button do? Oh oops sorry Doc, my bad," Kenzi says as she releases the emergency oxygen masks above their heads.

"Kenzi, it's an eleven hour flight there's a mini bar in the back, help yourself. But I want you to drive when we get there so I'll let you know when I need to cut you off in order for you to sober up in time okay."

"Where are we landing anyway?" Kenzi asks as she makes her way to the bar. "oooh we have snacks too, want some peanuts Lauren?"

"Yeah sure, I haven't eaten all day," the doctor says, realising she is famished. "Bring over anything that looks good, I'm starving."

"No probs doc, you want a drink as well? And you didn't answer my question. Where are we landing?" The goth girl dumps dozens of assorted snack foods onto the vacant seat next to Lauren before going back to grab the drinks.

"We are setting down on a landing strip in the middle of the desert. A jeep and supplies will be waiting there for us, then it will only take an hour or two to get to the site of the shrine."

"I hope we find something to help Bo. I miss her Lauren, I just want my Bo Bo back."

"Me too Kenzi, me too."

* * *

**Egypt**

Lauren held on tight as Kenzi navigated their jeep along a barely visible trail as they neared the GPS coordinates of the ancient Egyptian town of Sepermeru. The half buried stone structure came into view as they flew over a large crest of desert. Kenzi brings the jeep to a halt in front of what appears to be the entrance.

"We have reached our destination, finally. It's so bloody hot and there's nothing but sand, this place bites Lauren. Why couldn't Seth be an ancient fae from Hawaii or something huh? What is this place exactly?" Kenzi asks as she eyes the darkness beyond the opening with wariness. "It's kinda giving me the heebie jeebies."

"This is what remains of a sanctuary built for the worship of Seth. It was called the House of Seth, Powerful-Is-His-Mighty-Arm and a cult-place called "The Sunshade of Re-Horakhte" this is one of the smaller shrines considered to be affiliated with the primary temple enclosure of Seth, who was the supreme "Lord" of this town. Sepermeru was the centre of the cult that worshipped him, even after the deity started to be viewed as more of a demon than a God."

"And we are going in there?"

"Yes Kenzi, we are going in there. This is where the cult did most of their worship, there are apparently extensive writings contained on these walls. I need to study them. Can you help me unload all of the equipment?"

* * *

**Hours later... **

"Die zombie hooker bitch, die. Shit! The slut got me." Kenzi sighs as she turns her attention to Lauren who has been muttering away to herself for what seems like hours. "You know Lauren, you're lucky they released a mobile version of my favourite zombie hooker game or I would have completely lost my shit already. This place is creepy as all hell, shadows seem to move along the walls. Please tell me you have found something because every second I'm down here makes me one step closer to running out the door and screaming like a girlie girl."

Kenzi not getting a response from the doctor, picks up a lantern and heads hesitantly into the darkness towards the mumbling form of the blonde, who is writing furiously into a notebook.

"That's it, there's just that last line that doesn't make sense, damn it."

"Lauren?" Kenzi says placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Lauren feeling the contact, jumps out of her skin and gives a yelp that would have been funny if they weren't underground in this god awful place.

"Shit Kenzi, you scared the hell out of me, give a girl some warning before you sneak up on them." The doctor turns toward the goth girl with a small smile of apology on her face.

"Sorry, I was completely absorbed in the writings, I have found reference to some sort of potion that the priests would administer to humans affected by the "Darkness" but that it didn't work because the formula was incomplete and only the cultists knew what the missing piece was. I'm pretty sure this last line of inscription is the key to finding out what it is but I'm having a few difficulties with the translation. It says something like_ inside here is the only salvation look under the ray of sun to the hidden vessel of thee."_

"So what you have been writing in that note pad of yours, is the ingredients to a potion that is incomplete because they have hidden the special sauce that make it all come together." Kenzi says. "Damn now I'm really craving a burger smothered in that famous special sauce."

"Wait! What if the final component is literally in this tomb. Kenzi use those all seeing eyes to search that mural in the corner. Light the torches on the walls get as much light as you can and start looking for a sun with rays of light, it will probably be small or concealed in another drawing."

"Ahhh okay doc, and what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to call Trick and give him the list of other ingredients, some of them are rare and may take some time to gather. Give me a yell when you find something."

"Are you sure about this Hot Pants?"

"No but it's the only thing that makes sense. Only the cult members had access to this shrine, so it makes sense that only they had access to the cure."

"Okie Dokie, never fear Kenzi is here, if there is something hidden in that mural I will find it." Kenzi says looking more serious than Lauren has ever seen.

* * *

Having lit all the torches Kenzi set to work scouring the entire mural for a sun. Kenzi was looking it over for about the forth time when she finally spotted it in the bottom left corner. There was a simple drawn picture of a sun, with six finely etched golden lines depicting the rays of light. The thief looked closer and saw just beneath the golden lines was a diagram of what looked like a vase with a lid. Setting the lamp in her hand down, Kenzi hurried towards the exit to tell Lauren she had found it.

"It's tiny Lauren, I almost missed it. See right here,"Kenzi says, unable to hide how proud of herself she is as she points out the tiny sun in the corner.

"Wow the lines are so delicate, nice job Kenzi." Lauren turns toward the goth girl flashing her a smile like a mother would to a child to show her how proud she was.

"Yeah but what does it mean and what's with the vase looking thingy underneath the rays of light."

"That's not a vase Kenzi, it's a canopic jar," Lauren explains.

"It's a what now?"

"A canopic jar. They were used to store the viscera of the deceased for the afterlife."

"So it's a jar with preserved guts. Oh ewwwww."

"Look at the direction the rays are facing...Hmmm...Kenzi can you grab the hammer and chisel out of my pack please." Lauren searching the stone blocks surrounding the area the rays of light were facing, felt a slight difference in the texture of one of the stones. Taking the tools Kenzi was holding out to her, she began to chip away at the stone. "This stone is limestone, whereas the other stones on the inside are granite. Look there's a hidden cavity behind this stone." Lauren chipped away at the edges until she was able to slide the stone free from the wall. Nestled in the small crevice was a canopic jar. "This is it Kenzi whatever is in here is the final element needed for the potion. I'll grab a specimen cannister and grab a sample."

"Can't we just take the whole thing," the thief questions.

"No we can't it's an artifact, customs would confiscate it, but I have papers allowing me to take specimens and they won't look inside the sealed cannisters."

"Okay doc, let's take what we need and get out of here. I'm really hating all this sand , it just gets everywhere."

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay next chapter done. Now I know that some of you were saying that this story can't possibly be coming to an end already but I don't like to stretch stuff out, I try to fill every chapter with snappy dialect and don't want to get bogged down with inconsequential stuff. I don't want you guys to get bored because the story isn't progressing fast enough. Any way I hope you liked this installment. Please please read and review, it really is the best part for me. Thanks for the support and I hope that it continues.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Shani**

The sprite hesitates outside the doors of the lab. She is in two minds as to whether to involve herself in whatever is happening between Bo and her friends. It's really none of my business, she thinks and yet everything in her is telling her that talking to Dr. Lewis is the right thing to do. Dr. Lewis had given Shani her yearly physicals ever since the Ash had brought her back from the Congo as his ward. Last year the doctor had saved one of her sisters from a nasty parasite that had almost killed her. Over those few scary weeks that her sisters life was hanging on by a thread, Shani had gotten to know the doctor a little bit.

Lauren had been incredibly supportive and compassionate to her during that dark time and had dedicated herself to finding a cure for her sister. Dr. Lewis would not be pleading with Bo to come to see her, unless it was something serious.

What if I don't talk to Lauren and something bad happens to Bo. She feels a tightness in her stomach at the thought of something happening to the succubus. Shit! Am I falling for her; I barely know the woman. Must be all part of her charm as a succubus, she decides before finally stepping through the door into the sterile lab beyond.

Looking around the brightly lit lab, Dr. Lewis is no where to be found. Grabbing the attention of one of the lab techs she asks if the doctor is available.

"No sorry miss, Dr. Lewis was called away on an urgent matter, she may be gone for a couple of days. Is there something I can help you with."

"Umm no that's alright. Can I leave a note for Dr. Lewis in her office," Shani asks giving the male tech her most dazzling smile.

"Yeah I guess that will be okay, her office is the big one in the corner," he says, before scampering back to his work station.

Shani proceeds to Lauren's office and writes her a quick note asking the doctor to call her and that it concerns a certain succubus named Bo, followed by her cell number and name. That should get her attention, she thinks before heading back out into the lab. Giving the helpful lab tech another nod of thanks and a smile, before exiting the compound.

* * *

**The Dal**

"Hi Trick, it's Lauren can you hear me?"

"Yes I can hear you. Are you and Kenzi okay?" Trick says happy to hear the doctor's voice.

"Yeah we are both fine. I found a formula for some type of remedy against the darkness. Trick some of these ingredients may be hard to get, that's why I'm calling ahead so you can get a jump on gathering them. Get a pen and paper ready. The first thing I need is a couple of sacred Ibis feathers. Second a vial of Oxyrynchus oil, you got that?"

"Yeah anything else?"

"Yep I need some crushed scarab shells and a vial of Buthridae scorpion venom. The rest I won't have trouble getting."

"Are you on your way back now?" Trick questions sensing there is something Lauren is leaving out.

"Soon Trick, we just have to find the last hidden element that activates the potion. I think we may have found it, if Kenzi's wild gesturing is anything to go on. I'll call you when we get back Trick."

"Okay bye Lauren, I'll get started on gathering the supplies. Take care of yourself and Kenzi," says a relieved Trick before hanging up and calling his black market and rare goods contact.

* * *

**Bo**

In the early hours of the morning...

Bo knew what she was doing was seriously stupid but she couldn't help herself. Approaching one of the friendlier guards of the Ash, Bo allows the bulky fae to look her up and down before coming in close and resting her hand on his bicep.

"Hello Bo, what brings you here?" the man asks as he sneaks a peek at the succubus' breasts protruding from her low cut top. Bo pushes a generous amount of power into the ogling fae, watching as he looks at her with eager eyes.

"Would you mind letting me into Lauren's apartment. I left something there and I really need to get it, but I don't want to wake the good doctor. She works so hard and never gets enough sleep, so will you do that for me, please," she pleads with the besotted man and gives him a seductive smile.

"Yeah sure, no problem, come on." With a small kiss to the cheek in thanks Bo follows the big man to the front door of Lauren's home. The guard opens the front door opening it wide enough for the succubus to enter.

"You can go back to your post if you like, I'll make sure to lock up when I leave."

"Ah okay...no problem, I'll leave you to it then." Without a backwards glance the guard turns and walks away, leaving Bo watching from the front door. As soon as the guard is out of sight, Bo slips quietly into the dark foyer and closes the door silently behind her.

The brunette had been out walking, lost in thought, thinking about how much she missed her friends especially Kenzi and Lauren. But she also loved this new all encompassing sense of control and power that she had and knowing that if she went back they would try to take it away. She liked not feeling guilty about all the people she had killed over the years and she loved feeling free to use her powers to do and get what ever she desired.

She hadn't been paying attention to where she was walking until she almost got hit by a car. After giving the driver a few choice words and a finger gesture, Bo looked around to get her bearings and discovered that she was very close to the Ash's compound and Lauren. Being this close to Lauren's place the succubus found that she couldn't help but pay the doctor a visit.

Bo looks around the dark interior of Lauren's apartment her eyes finding the spot where she had straddled the blonde several night's before. She sighs and closes her eyes, reliving the moments from that night while breathing in the lingering scents of Lauren. After several moments Bo heads for the stairs taking them two at a time, pausing at the top, listening carefully for any signs that her presence has been detected. Hearing nothing but silence the succubus silently turns the door handle opening the door to what she hopes is Lauren's bedroom, and hoping that a sleeping Lauren will be in there sound asleep. Bo lets out an audible loud groan of disappointment at seeing the bed empty, it's like three in the morning where the hell is she.

Bo reaches into the inside pocket of her jacket pulling out a business card from some used car sales man and finding a marker on the desk in the corner, writes one word. SOON. Remembering the vase with roses sitting on the little table next to the front door, Bo runs down the steps grabbing one of the red ones and returns to the bedroom. Resting the rose and card on Lauren's pillow, the succubus inhales the scent of her missing lover one more time before heading back down the stairs and out the front door, being sure to lock it after her.

* * *

**Author's Note : As I get closer to the end of this story I can't seem to wait very long before updating :) I hope you guys aren't getting bored of this yet, especially when I am debating wether to write a sequal when this one is finished. Anyway let me know what you think, you don't have to be registered to review so if you like it, please take the time to tell me. It does urge me to write faster and post at lightning speed. Thanks for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Kenzi/Lauren**

"Ahh home sweet home, how I missed you my concrete jungle," Kenzi says as she fights the urge to kiss the concrete under her feet. Lauren smiles at the slight goth girl as she watches her spins around a few times, arms raised high.

"Thank you for your help in Egypt Kenzi, I know it wasn't a particularly comfortable trip and I want you to know that I appreciate all the help and support you have given me over the last week." Lauren makes the declaration, hoping the girl doesn't mock her too much for being so sappy.

"Aww well shuck's doctor, how sweet of you to say that about little ol' me," Kenzi says giving the blonde a playful punch on the arm. "Now come on we have a succubus to save."

"We have to find her first, Kenzi."

"One step at a time doc, one step at a time." After they pack their luggage into Lauren's company car, the two women head back to the main part of the city optimistic that they finally have some answers and that they may finally be able to get Bo back.

Kenzi thinks about how close she and the blonde have bonded over this short amount of time and what her succubuddy will think about it when they finally get her back. Oh there is definitely going to be an "I told you so," from her best friend, she thinks as she watches the scenery fly by as they gradually get closer to her and Bo's humble abode.

"Lauren, I'll just grab a shower to get rid of the desert I brought back with me and then I will head over to the lab, if that's cool with you?"

"Yeah sure no problem, I'll do the same. Actually could you stop by the Dal and see how Trick's doing with getting the supplies we need, before heading over to the lab?" Lauren asks.

"Yeah sure no probs, I'll pick me up a bottle of something so I'm not completely bored while I watch you do your research stuff."

Lauren pulls the car up to the front of the aptly named crap shack and waits for Kenzi to get out and gather her things.

"See you soon Hot Pants," she says with a little wave of her hand as she trots up the path and up the stairs before disappearing from view.

Lauren, while excited that the trip to Egypt wasn't for nothing, was still anxious about whether she could pull off the complicated method required to make the remedy. There was another complication, that also concerned her but she pushed it aside, knowing she had to focus on one thing at a time otherwise it would get too much and mistakes might get made. No, this is going to work and we are going to get Bo back, she thinks with fierce determination.

The doctor is relieved when she finally walks through the front door and dumps her gear in the foyer before heading straight up to her room. I'll have a quick shower, a bite to eat and then head to the lab and catch up on whatever backlog has accumulated. She halts at the sight of the red rose laying against her pillow and shivers as she reads the one word on the card. SOON, is that a threat or a promise she thinks as she puts both the rose and the card back on the bed and heads to the bathroom. Visibly shaken by the fact that Bo had been in her bedroom and trying not to think of the scenarios that could have taken place if the succubus had taken her by surprise when she was sleeping, "lucky I wasn't here," she thinks. Shedding her clothes and stepping under the hot stream of water cascading down, she allows the water to wash away the fear and apprehension, Bo's little note has inflicted. We have to find her and soon.

* * *

**Lauren's Lab**

Nodding her head in greeting as her colleagues welcome her back, the doctor heads straight for her office preparing for the mountain of paperwork and lab results that have surely been piled onto her desk. Visibly pleased that there is not as much as she had feared, the doctor's eyes notice the pink post it staring out amongst the sea of white. Reading the note twice, Lauren fumbles for her phone, quickly calling the number listed. As she waits for the other end to answer, the blonde recalls the appearance of the fae that has left the note. Shani had always been friendly and polite in the few occasions they had conversed and was eager to find out what she knew about Bo.

"Hello."

"Hello, Shani this is Dr. Lewis, I just arrived back and found your note," Lauren says in a detached professional voice not willing to sound desperate.

"Oh Dr. Lewis thank you so much for getting back to me. Umm this is awkward but I heard that you were looking for that unaligned succubus, so I thought I would let you know that she has been frequenting a club down town called Intensity, she has been there several times this week."

"How do you know that I was looking for her?" Lauren asks, a feeling of jealousy flashing through her as she remembers how attractive the fae on the end of the line is.

"I ran into her a few night's back, she fed off my companion for the evening," the sprite replies keeping her own emotions in check.

"Did she kill your friend?" the doctors asks holding her breath.

"What? No, no , he was left passed out, quite content. She only fed on him to get to me," the fae supplies, not realising that the words are making the doctor more and more uncomfortable. The sprite, noticing the elevated breathing from the other women decides to leave certain parts out of this conversation. Sensing that there is more than a simple doctor/ patient relationship going on here and not wanting to cause the doctor unnecessary harm, Shani edits the conversation hoping that it sounds plausible.

"We got to talking, after I discovered my sleeping companion and had a few drinks, when she was at the bar getting another round, I put my phone number into her phone and that was when I saw your texts. You sounded concerned so I thought I would let you now."

Lauren sensed the story was missing some details but was thankful that the sprite decided not to share them with her. As much as the doctor in her new that Bo had to feed; that it was a biological need, the woman in her found it incredibly difficult to endure.

"Thank you for letting me know..." Lauren hesitates not sure, what else to say.

"If there is anything you need Dr. Lewis, let me know. I found her to be quite charming and direct, which is rare these days."

"Thank you again Shani and I will keep that in mind," Lauren says before abruptly hanging up the phone.

* * *

**The Dal**

"Hey Trickster, did you miss me?"

Trick smiles with genuine warmth at the little goth girl as she slides onto a barstool in front of him.

"Kenzi, you are back, yes I did miss you and Lauren very much. What brings you here?"

"Lauren asked me to check on the status of your supply gathering duties before I head to the lab and I would love something to drink while I'm there so I don't die of boredom around all that science."

"It shouldn't take more than a couple of days, tell Lauren I have my best guy on it and that a lot of money is buying a quick turnaround,"Trick says as he slides Kenzi a bottle of tequila and sends her on her way.

"Thanks Trickster, we will be in touch."

* * *

**Kenzi/Lauren**

Kenzi had gone to the lab but the doctor was no where to be found. Finding one of the friendlier nerds to talk too, she found out that Lauren had gone back to her residence. So that was were she was heading, curious as to why the doctor wasn't doing her boring science stuff.

Finding the door unlocked, Kenzi lets herself in calling out to the doctor as she enters the modern decorated living space.

"I'm up here Kenzi," Lauren shouts from the room above. Looking around at the blue eyed girl as she enters her bedroom, Lauren is grateful that Kenzi is already dressed in suitable clubbing clothes, as she refocuses on her own closet.

"Um doc, are you having a fashion emergency, what's going on? You wear a lab coat most of the time no one really notices what you are wearing underneath."

"We are going clubbing Kenzi, I got a lead that Bo has been frequenting a club down town, so that is where we are going." Lauren sighs and makes a gesture to Kenzi,

"Help me find something appropriate to wear... Please."

"Lauren, we don't call you Dr. Hot Pants for nothing, if you tell anyone I told you this I will deny it to my death, your ass looks great in jeans so put them on with one of your silk button downs and your aviator jacket and if Bo's there she will have a hard time staying away, I promise."

Grabbing her clothes, Lauren steps into the bathroom pushing the door to and starts changing. Kenzi notices the rose that is still laying on the bed next to the card. Picking it up and remembering the sales man that gave it to Bo, she reads the word SOON and feels her heart sink at the danger Lauren could have been in if they hadn't gone away.

"Shit Lauren, Bo was here?" Kenzi says knowing the answer before the doctor speaks it. Lauren steps out of the bathroom and starts brushing her hair.

"Yeah, Bo left it on my pillow, I found it when I got home."

"It's a good thing you weren't here huh. What are we going to do if we find our little succustalker, Lauren?"

"I don't know Kenzi, I will take some sedatives with me. If we find her and I can get close enough, I will drug her and pull her out by her hair if I have too."

"And if we do manage to trap her, then what?"

"I will show you on the way out, lets go."

Lauren leads the way back down stairs into the living area and points to the far wall.

Kenzi gasps as she takes in the sight of the chains dangling from the wall. "Wow doc, that just screams kinky. Who knew," Kenzi says unable to resist playing with the blonde as she watches the blush rise to the doctors cheeks.

With a shake of her head, Lauren grabs Kenzi by the arm and pulls her towards the front door. "Come on we have a succubus to entrap."

* * *

**Author's Note:/ Here you go another quick update and some more Lauren/Kenzi goodness. I am really enjoying writing the L/K interaction. I will get started on the new chapter today or tommorrow. Enjoy and leave me your thoughts. Thanks. Oh and also if you haven't read my first little 3 chapter story, please do so. That little story of fluff is the reason I am writing this one. It is feeling sad with only two reviews and is extremely jealous of Primal Urges. :P**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Bo**

Bo was cruising the club, in the hope of seeing Shani. The sprite had mentioned before leaving Bo's hotel room that she may drop by the club. Not seeing any sign of the fae, Bo thought about leaving and hitting one of the strip joints near by. As the succubus made her decision to leave, a familiar sensation rippled through her body.

Moving into the shadows, the brunette looks towards the entrance of the club, her eyes locking onto the two women as they make their way towards the bar. Hunger rages through the succubus as she drinks in the sight of her two favourite people. She curses her body as it pleads with her to approach her best friend Kenzi and her...Lauren. Bo grabs the person standing next to her, not even registering whether they are male of female and roughly pushes them up against the wall. The man looks at the succubus with surprise. Bo doses him with her power and feeds, draining him to within an inch of his life before letting the man collapse with a thud to the floor.

Feeling a little better now that she has taken the edge off her hunger, Bo watches the two women curiously, fascinated by how comfortable they appear in each others company. Kenzi had never hidden her dislike of Lauren and had been furious after...the incident... so much so, that her friend had been urging her in the direction of Dyson for weeks. So this display of open affection from Kenzi towards Lauren puzzled Bo and she wasn't sure how she felt about it.

Bo watches as a well dressed attractive man approaches Lauren and leans up next to her. Bo's jaw tightens as she watches the man flirt with the blonde, touching her on the arm, before she gently denies him her attention an refocuses her attention on Kenzi. The succubus moves silently through the crowd keeping to the shadows as she stalks the agitated man as he heads away. Feeling very territorial and possessive Bo feeds on the man, before resuming her vigil on her friends. Bo watches with barely contained rage as ten minutes later Lauren is propositioned again, this time it is a very attractive woman. Bo watches as Lauren and Kenzi speak to the woman for a few minutes before the raven haired beauty moves off in search of more receptive company. The brunette again, breaks off and follows her "competition", luring the women into the same corner of the club as the man and feasts on her before leaving them side by side to sleep it off.

* * *

**Kenzi/Lauren**

Kenzi and Lauren's eyes drift across the room hoping to glimpse the succubus amongst the crowd, as they make their way towards the bar.

"Did you see her Lauren?" the goth questions as she sits down and makes a come hither hand gesture to the bar tender.

"No, did you?" Lauren answers as she allows Kenzi to order a couple of shots and beer for each of them.

"Nope, I saw no sign of our favourite succubus, though that doesn't mean she's not here. Can you pay for the drinks Lauren, I'm a little low on moola at the moment?" Kenzi says with a huge grin. Before Lauren can answer a deep male voice says, "Oh please ladies allow me to get them for you." The man places a hand on Lauren's shoulder as she politely declines the offer and pays for the drinks herself. Obviously not used to being rejected the man calls Lauren a "Dyke" before storming away.

"Well he was a charmer," Kenzi says watching an array of emotions cross the doctors face at the insult.

"Yeah well, not everyone can be enlightened like us Kenzi. Though I'm sure he would be shocked to find out that I am actually a lesbian, so his insult kind of falls flat doesn't it."

"That still doesn't excuse his behaviour Lauren. You are way too nice sometimes you know that right? Oh hang on Hot Pants, maybe this one is more your type," Kenzi says as she watches the woman approach Lauren. After a few moments of pleasant small talk and a phone number on a napkin pushed in Lauren's direction with call me written on it, the woman heads off blending back into the crowd.

"Damn woman, have you got some special come hither kootchie mojo going on or what?" the goth asks as Lauren almost chokes on her drink at the comment. "I'm going to the ladies room, have fun beating off all the potential suitors with a stick until I get back."

Kenzi seeing the huge queue for the ladies room, walks past them all and enters the men's room instead. With a "don't mind me," she walks past the shocked men at the urinals and heads into an empty stall. As she leave's the bathroom, several of the women peel off from the line and rush into the men's room as well. As Kenzi is making her way back across to the bar, she notices something in a dark corner of the club. Being her curious self she heads off in the new direction and finds the slumped bodies of a man and a woman. Taking a closer look she realises that they are the people who hit on Hot Pants. "Holy Shit Balls," Kenzi thinks as she rushes back to the doctor as fast as she can. Feeling relief that the doctor is still where she left her, Kenzi bounces back onto the stool before leaning in close to the blonde.

"Bo Bo is in here somewhere, Hot Pants."

"What? Where? Did you see her?" Lauren says, quickly scanning the room again.

"No but I saw two unconscious bodies in a dark corner near the restrooms. You have yourself a very possessive succubus Lauren. It was the man and woman that hit on you, it looks like Bo doesn't want to share." Kenzi laughs at the look of shock that comes across the blondes features.

"Kenzi it isn't funny."

"Yeah well, no it's not, but this helps us right?"

"What do you mean Kenzi? How does this help?"

"Well all we need to do is have you leave with someone and I'm pretty sure your succustalker will follow us home," Kenzi says, sounding very sure of herself.

"And how am I supposed to just get someone to leave with me just like that, it's not like I can just touch them and make people want me; like Bo can," Lauren responds.

"Chill doc, I'll call one of my friends, she can come down here and pretend that you guys are old acquaintances, you know a little hug, a little kiss and bam, the succubus will be hooked then we can reel her in." Kenzi pulls out her phone and searches through her contacts until she finds someone acceptable.

"Wait! I have a better idea, I'll call Shani. She's the sprite that told me where to find Bo. I'm pretty sure that will get her attention."

"Oh and why would this Shani get Bo's attention?

"Because I'm pretty sure that Bo and her slept together," Lauren says her voice cracking a little.

"Oh okay, good plan. Call her then, do you think she will help?" Kenzi looks at the blonde with compassion knowing that this will not be easy for her. Lauren places the call to Shani and orders some more drinks while they wait for the fae to arrive.

**Shani**

The sprite was shocked to say the least when she answered her cell and that it was Dr. Lewis. Lauren had asked for her help in luring Bo back to the compound. The doctor had quickly explained that Bo had been infected by something that had changed her and they needed to detain the succubus in order to cure her. Shani had to take Lauren at her word because she had never met Bo before a few nights ago and apparently the succubus was already infected by then. Maybe this explained the uneasy feeling she had been getting, either way it didn't matter because the sprite had been unable to stop thinking about the succubus all day. Lauren had asked her to just play along, whatever that meant. The fae walked past the long line of people awaiting entrance to the club and sauntered up to the bouncers, who immediately undid the rope and ushered her inside. She had been coming to the club for years and never had to wait to be allowed in.

Spotting Lauren at the bar with another girl, who she presumed was Kenzi, she slowly weaved her way through the crowd towards them.

* * *

**Lauren/Shani/Kenzi**

"Lauren," Shani says when she gets close enough to be heard over the music. Lauren turns towards the sprite with a smile that would usually be displayed for close friends or lovers, the fae gives the doctor a winning smile in return. Shani then sweeps Lauren into a hug before planting a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"How was that?" she says as she sits on the stool beside Lauren.

"Very convincing," pipes up the girl on Lauren's right. "Hi, I'm Kenzi."

"And I'm Shani, it's a pleasure to meet you," the sprite replies shaking the girl's proffered hand.

"So how would you like to play this?" Shani asks the two women.

"Well," says Kenzi, " Touch Lauren a lot while we talk, lot's of little intimate touches should piss my bestest buddy off a lot. She left two people unconscious just for talking to Dr. Hot Pants here."

"Really?" Shani asks as she looks in the doctor's direction and let's out a genuine laugh when she see the blush form on the blondes fair features.

Lauren turns towards the sprite forcing a smile and placing a hand on the fae's knee as she says, "I'm sure you are aware by now just how charming and alluring Bo is." Shani nods in agreement realising that Lauren wasn't fooled by her story earlier that day, that she knew that something more intimate had happened between her and the succubus.

"Well multiply what you are feeling by fifty and you will be in the vicinity of what I feel for her." Leaning close to Shani's ear, the doctor whispers "And if she fed on people just because they spoke to me, then I think some of those feelings are reciprocated."

"Okay then let's give this succubus something to really think about then." And with those words Shani pulls Lauren towards her capturing the doctor's shocked parted lips with her own and gives her a deep intimate kiss.

"Woah," Kensi says as she watches the exchange between Shani and Lauren. "And I think now would be a good time to head back to your place Doc."

"Agreed," the sprite says taking Lauren's hand in her own and leading them towards the exit with Kenzi pulling up the rear.

* * *

**Bo**

Bo was excited when she saw Shani enter the club, she was about to call out to her when the sprite called out a name of her own. Lauren. The blonde turns towards the sprite with a smile that Bo had seen many times, only those times they had been directed at her not someone else. Bo watches the public display of affection between Lauren and Shani, with barely concealed fury. Now she knew how they were acquainted with each other. "I'm obviously not the only fae with a special doctor / patient relationship with Lauren," she thinks bitterly as she watches Lauren whisper something in the sprites ear. When the succubus witnesses Shani kissing Lauren, Bo stands rooted to the spot, her head spinning as torrents of anger and jealousy sweep through her. Still seething with fury Bo follows the departing figure's out of the club and into the cold brisk night.

"Hey there succubus, remember me? I brought some extra friends with me this time. You are coming with us. You can come quietly or not, that is entirely up to you but I'm hoping not," say the deep gruff voice of the giant fae that had attacked her a few night's ago.

**Author's Note :/ Okay next chapter down. I'm pretty sure none of you were expecting this, well I hope you were surprised. I don't want anything I write to be expected if I can help it. Thankyou for your thoughts in advance and I will write the next installment over the next couple of days.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Bo**

"Well I guess this is your lucky day asshole, because there is no way I'm going anywhere with you or your loser friends," Bo says before kicking the huge fae in the groin, followed by a knee to the face. As he collapses to the ground, someone grabs the brunette's shoulders from behind and throws her in the direction of the darkened ally next to the club. The succubus lands heavily against several garbage cans before crumbling to the floor. Two sets of hands reach for Bo, pulling her up by her arms to her feet. Holding the struggling succubus the two remaining fae take turns punching her in the stomach and face. "This is so not going well," Bo thinks as another huge fist pummels her in the gut making her hunch forward as she struggles to catch her breath.

* * *

**Lauren/Kenzi/Shani**

Hearing a loud commotion behind them, the three women turn as one and watch in horror as they see Bo crumble to the ground after being thrown into several metal trash cans. "Bo," Kenzi yells, her feet already moving towards the outnumbered succubus. Lauren grabs her arm holding her back, "Kenzi stop, think, those guys are huge. Call Dyson and Hale tell them to get here now. The station is only a few blocks away... DO IT, NOW," Lauren screams, jolting Kenzi into action as tears run freely down the girls face.

Shani already running to the succubus' aid, throws her body in front of Bo's taking the next blow before throwing a right hook of her own. The sprites fist connects with the man's nose with a satisfying crunch as the nose breaks covering the fae in blood. Viewing the new fae as a larger threat the three remaining men converge on Shani, leaving Bo crumpled on the asphalt barely concious.

Lauren and Kenzi cautiously approach Bo trying not to draw any attention to themselves, as Shani tries to fend off blow after blow from the remaining three attackers. Lauren kneels down beside the whimpering succubus, gently brushing away a few strands of hair exposing her bruised and bleeding face. "Lauren, look out," Kenzi squeals as the fae with broken nose lifts the doctor to her feet held in a head lock. Struggling to breathe Lauren reaches frantically in to her pocket, grabbing one of the syringes meant for Bo and plunges it into the fae's thigh. Several seconds pass before the sedative begins to take effect, slowly the man releases his hold on the doctor before falling unconscious face first to the floor.

Lauren takes in several shuddering breathes of precious oxygen before kneeling back down beside the badly injured succubus. "Bo, can you hear me?" Lauren croaks, her throat raw. Her question is answered by a pain filled groan. The doctor gently moves Bo, laying her onto her back, trying to get a better look at the brunettes injuries.

A loud squealing of tyres draws the blondes attention as she watches the two detectives head straight into the foray taking some of the pressure off of the now very weary, beaten and bloody sprite. Lauren is caught by surprise when forceful fingers grab roughly at the doctors shoulders pulling her face down towards a pair of intense neon blue eyes and eager deadly lips. Bo kisses the blonde roughly forcing power through her hand into the doctor causing her to moan involuntarily. The moan allows the succubus to plunge her tongue deep, searching and probing, before beginning to feed.

Kenzi distracted by the arrival of Hale and Dyson doesn't notice what is happening between Bo and Lauren until she feels someone slapping her on the leg. Refocusing her attention onto her best friend and the doctor who is slapping feebly at her leg. Kenzi lets out a loud curse before yanking hard on Bo's hair pulling her away from the fading fast blonde. Bo lets out a feral growl, turning towards Kenzi menace written all over her partially healed face. Lauren grabs the remaining sedative from her jacket pocket and plunges it into Bo thigh. The succubus whirls around feeling the needle penetrate and grabs Lauren by the throat squeezing hard as the blonde clutches at the hand trying to relieve the pressure. Lauren is released several moments later as the brunette succumbs to the drugs and slumps to the ground. Lauren coughs several times as she rubs her bruised neck taking small shallow breaths.

"Jesus Lauren, are you alright?"

"I will be in a moment, give me a sec," rasps the blonde, finally able to breathe normally... "We need to get Bo to my place before, the sedative wears off. We are taking Hale's car, come on, help me move her."

Lauren and Kenzi half carry half drag the sleeping succubus towards the idling car. Opening the back door Kenzi climbs into the back seat dragging Bo in after her. After making sure all of Bo is securely inside Lauren slams the door and heads towards the drivers side.

"We're taking the car, Hale," Kenzi yells through the open window as she sees the siren whistle in the direction of one of the burly men, making him clutch at his ears with his hands as blood begins to leak out. Lauren opening the glove box sees a taser gun and throws it at Kenzi in the back seat. "If she wakes up zap her. I am not letting her get away again," Lauren says before putting the car in gear and planting her foot on the accelerator making the car lurch forward, wheels spinning.

"How long do we have till the drugs wear off and she wakes up Lauren?" Kenzi says eyeing her best friend warily.

"About 30-45 minutes, we should get her chained up in time. If I don't get every fucking red light, dammit," The blonde yells slamming her hands on the steering wheel in frustration.

"Easy Doc calm down, it's okay we'll make it."

* * *

Pulling up to the curb twenty five minutes later, Lauren and Kenzi lift the succubus by her arms dragging her as quickly as they can into the apartment towards the waiting shackles.

"Lay her here for a second Kenzi and help me with this mattress," Lauren says indicating a foam mattress leaning against the far wall. After laying the mattress below the waiting chains, the two exhausted woman carry Bo the last couple of metres before laying her gently down onto the soft surface. The doctor then attaches the two thick metal cuffs to each of Bo's wrists before stepping away. Kenzi noticing that the blonde looks extremely pale, places a concerned hand on her elbow and leads her to the white couch. Lauren drops heavily into the soft cushions and closes her eyes, she is completely wiped out.

Kenzi heads to the kitchen, grabbing a couple of bottles of water from the fridge.

"Here Doc, drink this," the goth says waving one of the bottles in front of the blondes face. Forcing her eyes open with effort, Lauren takes the offered bottle of water. Smiling at the young woman in gratitude, she takes several large swallows of the ice cold water, which eases her raw sore throat.

"You need to get some rest Lauren. Bo took a lot of energy from you; look at her face it's almost completely healed," Kenzi says before leaning forward brushing the doctors blonde hair aside to examine the large dark bruises forming on her neck.

"I'll keep an eye on Bo, you really need to sleep Lauren." Lauren's nods her head and lays down on the couch, taking one last look at the still slumbering succubus before closing her lids and falling almost instantly into a restless sleep. Kenzi drapes a blanket over the doctor before sitting in the armchair waiting for the succubus to wake up.

* * *

**Author's Note:/ I am quite pleased with how this chapter turned out. I hope you guys like it too. Poor Lauren is really getting abused in this story isn't she :). She's resilient I know she can handle it, although this may really affect her relationship with Bo :(. Anyway you know the drill, please read and review. I smile as i read each and every one of them.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Shani/Dyson/Hale**

The three fae looked down at the five defeated adversaries before heading out of the ally and into the quiet deserted street beyond. Dyson and Hale having arrived half way through the fight were nursing only minor injuries, a few cuts and bruises nothing too serious. Dyson watches Shani as she slowly walks beside them a hand clutched to her side possibly having broken a rib or two. Her face is badly beaten with a gash just above her left eye, which is swollen almost completely closed. Dark bruises have started to appear on her face and arms. There is also blood colouring her platinum blonde hair, but he is unsure if it is hers or someone else's. The woman impressed him with her fighting prowess and was impressing him more every minute as she was obviously in quite some pain but wasn't letting it show.

"I can't believe the Doc stole my car," Hale says, as he shakes his head and laughs.

"At least she managed to get Bo out of here, mostly in one piece, I hope. I'm Shani by the way, in case you were curious." The sprite looks over at the two men with a raised eyebrow. "And you are?"

"I'm Hale and this animal on my right is Dyson," The siren replies a big smile crossing his features.

"How badly are you injured, Shani?" Dyson asks, growing concerned as the woman appears to be getting paler by the second.

"I am fine for the moment; I will meditate and commune with the earth, her energy will heal me. We can use my car to get to Lauren's place if you don't mind driving."

"No problem," Hale says as he takes the keys the sprite is holding out to him. Dyson noticing the blonde is about ready to collapse, moves along side her, putting his arm around her waist in support. "Thank you," Shani says in a small voice allowing the wolf to take most of her weight. "It's the red one on the end," She says motioning to the Toyota Prius Hybrid. "I'll lay in the back if that's alright, my ribs are giving me a few problems." Dyson helps the sprite into the back seat before climbing in the front.

"Everyone buckled in? All right let's go, next stop the Doc's house. Now with it's very own pissed off succubus."

"Yeah, when she wakes up she is gonna be hell pissed, you have no idea" Shani says, remembering just how jealous and territorial Bo would have been feeling when she had left the club following herself, Lauren and Kenzi.

"Do we even want to know what happened tonight?" Dyson asks looking over his shoulder at the grimacing blonde in the back seat.

"Probably not, but I may as well fill you in before we get there so you know what might be waiting for us." So as they head towards the Ash's compound, Shani fills them in on the night's events and how they managed to flush out the possessive succubus.

* * *

**Lauren's Apartment**

Kenzi opening her "just resting them for a minute," eyes at the sound of clinking chains, watches as her best friend slowly sits up examining her bound wrists. The girl watches as Bo tugs at her new accessories in an effort to free herself, a low grunt of frustration filling the silence. The succubus sensing Kenzi's gaze, looks up through a curtain of untamed, blood matted brown hair and gives her a cold dark stare, her lips peeling back into a snarl.

Feeling completely unnerved Kenzi raises her hands in a "calm down don't kill me," gesture and squeals when the succubus leaps toward her, hands reaching out like claws. Bo is stopped mid leap as the chains pull taught, bringing her crashing to the floor. Holding onto a now dislocated shoulder Bo crawls slowly back onto the mattress, before sitting down and cradling her injured arm. The succubus continues to glower at the Russian girl before saying, "LET... ME... GO."

"So not going to happen Bo Bo, sorry," Kenzi's says, powder blue eyes pleading with her friend to understand. The only response from the succubus is another frustrated growl and a very dirty look. A soft knock at the front door, breaks their staring session as Kenzi rises to answer the door. With Kenzi out of the way, Bo now has a full view of Lauren sleeping on the couch. Her eyes flash bright as she sweeps her gaze over the slumbering blonde, starting from her feet before resting on the dark bruises on her neck and the dark circles under her eyes.

* * *

**Trapped Bo**

I am unable to break through the darkness now, it has taken a firm hold and I no longer have the strength to push it back. All I could do was watch as I again lashed out hurting those that matter the most. The bruising on Lauren's neck evidence of just how hard Bo, no not Bo, me. I did that; I had squeezed tightly on her delicate neck after nearly draining her of life. Waves of anguish and despair wash over me as I watch the woman I love, sleeping restlessly, the tension evident across her features. I have lost her forever, she won't be able to stand being anywhere near me after this. I am destroying what we have and I know that it is only going to get worse, as she sees who has just entered the apartment with Kenzi. The succubus' eyes barely acknowledge the presence of Dyson or Hale before locking onto Shani. A menacing guttural snarl escapes from her throat as memories of Shani's lips connecting with Lauren's flash through her mind. No she thinks sadly to herself, there is a lot more damage to be done and all I can do is watch as I do it. Bo watches as the arrival of the others, rouses the blonde from her resting place. Bo's heart clutches painfully when she sees Lauren look at her, fear and pain evident in her eyes as she puts an instinctual hand to her bruised throat, before having to look away.

* * *

**Author's note: Here you go hot off the press, I finished this literally minute's ago. I hope you like it. Bring on the sunshine. You know how much I love it :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Lauren hated the fear that washed through her body as she made eye contact with Bo. She had to look away, when all she saw in those usually warm soulful eyes, was a cold, hard emptiness, void of any warmth. Lauren moved towards the new comers, eyes sweeping across them gauging the extent of their injuries. Gaze falling on Shani, the doctor winces at her obvious trauma. Reaching out instinctively wanting to help the injured fae she says, "Are you okay? Let me examine your injuries, what can I do to help ease your pain."

A nasty laugh sounds from behind her, making the blonde flinch. "Yeah Shani, let Lauren kiss it all better, her bedside manner is amazing."

The sprite looks over the blondes shoulder at the chained succubus. Giving her a small smirk, she says, "Well you should know all about her bedside manner, maybe I will have Dr. Lewis give me the once over."

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!," Bo screams, eyes flashing neon.

"Please don't torment the succubus," Lauren says, glancing in the brunette's direction, willing her to calm down.

"Sorry, it was a reflex. You've been through so much Lauren. How can you stand it?"

"I keep telling myself it's not her. That it's the darkness saying and doing these things. It's the only thing I can do. Now what can I do to help?"

"I need to use your little patch of lawn in the back yard. I will commune with the earth and she will provide me with the power to heal."

"So that's why I don't have very many sprite's visit me, besides their yearly physicals. Fascinating," Lauren says her insatiably curious side coming out. "I would love to study this sometime to document and add it to my database."

"Jesus Lauren, why don't you just jump her bones right there and be done with it," Bo says with a snort.

"BO! Shut up." This from Kenzi reprimanding the succubus.

"My small yard is yours, go heal Shani,"Lauren says, motioning towards the back door, now completely ignoring Bo. As the platinum blonde heads off, Lauren refocuses on Dyson and Hale. "Kenzi can you watch Bo while I talk to Dyson and Hale?"

"Sure thing Doc. Take your time."

After making sure the men don't need any medical attention, Lauren says " I presume Trick filled you in on what I discovered in Egypt." Getting nods in reply from both fae, Lauren continues. "I should be hearing from him soon. As soon as I get everything I need I will begin making the elixir, but there is no guarantee that this will even work. What I need to know from you is if you are willing to hunt down The Ghost if it doesn't?"

Dyson is the one to answer. "We can't Lauren, The Ash will never sanction us to seek out Seth, he is protected by The Morrigan. He is a highly regarded fae amongst The Dark. He would not allow us to risk an out right war for Bo, she is unaligned Lauren, you know what that means. I'm surprised he allowed you to go to Egypt."

"He Didn't! I lied Dyson, I didn't tell The Ash where I was going, I made something up and backed it up with a fake report." Dyson sucked in a breath as he looked at the determined woman in front of him. "That was very dangerous Lauren, people have been put to death for less, you know that."

"I don't care Dyson; I don't regret it. I brought back hope, something that may cure her, nothing else matters."

"I'm sorry Lauren, we can't risk a war even if it is for Bo. I hope the potion works because getting to The Ghost is out of the question." Lauren sighs as the weight on her shoulders really begins to weigh her down.

"Okay, I understand but I had to ask. You guys should go home and get some rest, there is nothing more you can do right now. I will call you both if we need any more assistance, but it's probably best if you keep your distance from this for the political reasons alone. I have already crossed the line, if it gets out that I have deceived the Ash, I don't want anyone else getting brought down with me." With a warm smile to both men, the blonde heads back inside.

* * *

Bo wouldn't stop staring at Kenzi, a curious expression on her face. Unable to take it any more, the goth girl lets out a sigh and says, "What Bo, what the hell is this look you are giving me?"

"You and Lauren, I don't get it. You don't like her, you've made that pretty clear in the past."

Before Kenzi can reply, Lauren re-enters the living room, looking first at Kenzi then Bo. Noticing that Bo is clutching at her arm, she realises that the brunette also has injuries that need healing. She didn't remember her having an injured arm when she examined her on the street last night before the succubus had fed from her. Did they dislocate it when they were transporting her? Noticing the confused look on the doctors face, Kenzi asks her what's wrong.

"Did we dislocate Bo's arm when we were carrying her in here last night?" Kenzi laughs at Lauren's question invoking a glare from the sulking succubus.

"Nope she did that all by herself, when she woke up this morning. She tried to attack me when I said I wasn't letting her go. She leapt at me but was dumped on her ass when she ran out of chains. That's when she hurt her arm. That's what she gets for trying to hurt little ol' me," the goth girl says as she gives Bo a pointed looked.

"Well I'm going to have to pop it back in and she still needs to heal. What she took from me would not have been enough to fully heal everything."

"Oh and how are we going to do that, without her killing or maiming our asses?" The Russian says shocked that the doctor wants to get anywhere near scary Bo.

"Shani should be strong enough to hold her while I fix her arm. As for her healing, that's entirely up to Shani. Whether she will want to do it however is another matter entirely. I'll go check on her; see how her communing is going." It was very unsettling to Lauren as she felt Bo's intense gaze on her as she moved in the direction of the backyard.

It was remarkable, Shani's face was completely healed, her skin luminous in the sun. Lauren watched the sprite silently from the porch feeling the ripples of power emanating from the blonde. Amazing, the doctor thought, I really need to study this woman.

Shani sensing a disruption in the energy flow as Dr. Lewis cautiously approaches, opens her eyes releasing her hold on the earth, but not before sending some in the direction of the exhausted blonde. The sprite smiles as she hears Lauren gasp as she feels the power wash through her.

"What was that?"

"A gift, how do you feel?"

"I feel good, energised, like I've drunk 10 cans of red bull," the doctors replies, smiling in the sprites direction. " I should be asking how you are, you look completely healed, are you?"

"Yes all is as it should be. What is it Lauren, just ask I won't bite, I promise. Unless of course you would like me too." Shani laughs as a deep blush rushes to the doctors cheeks. "Sorry couldn't resist."

"At least you said it out of earshot of Bo," Lauren replied, the mention of Bo's name turning her serious again. "Bo has a dislocated shoulder, I would like your assistance in holding her while I pop it back in."

"And...," the sprite prompts, sensing there's more.

"And she needs to feed in order to heal from her remaining injuries," Lauren says, slightly embarrassed to ask.

"You are the strongest person I have ever met Lauren Lewis, fae or human. I will allow Bo to feed off me, if that is what you want. As much as I like Bo, I'm obviously very lucky that she doesn't have strong feelings for me because the Bo I met was nothing like the Bo you have chained to the wall in there. Though she was a little rough when I healed her the first time she was attacked. But I am stronger now and I know that she took more than she required to heal, she told me as much when I managed to pull away. The chains are strong yes? There is no way that she can break them?"

"Yes they are made to resist even the strongest fae," Lauren replies.

"Very well, I will do as you ask. Though I do not want to cause you unnecessary pain and would request that you are not present when I heal her."

"Okay, I need to talk to Kenzi anyway, and to be honest it is not something I want to witness any way. In the state she is in, I think my discomfort will bring her immense pleasure and satisfaction." Shani squeezes Lauren's hand in a comforting gesture before the two woman head back inside to the waiting succubus.

* * *

**Author's Note/: There you go another speedy update, things are moving along nicely, it shouldn't be long now. :)**

**Please read and review. You guys are my muse, I do it all for you :P**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Bo notices the subtle yet steady glow emanating from the doctor as she re-enters the room with a smiling, giggling, glowing sprite. Bo's blood begins to boil, Shani is obviously interested in her blonde goddess. Bo wants to stamp out Lauren's little glow before it grows.

"So did you sleep with Shani at the behest of the Ash as well Lauren, or was she lucky enough to sleep with you because you wanted to?" The succubus watches as Lauren's control slips a little at her words, bringing a smile to her face. The pain and regret displayed in Lauren's eyes evident as memories of that night assault her for the thousandth time.

"Jesus Bo, give it a rest will ya. It was all a rouse to bring you out into the open. You asked Lauren to lock you up remember, before you sucked poor Dave unconscious and escaped from the lab. All we want to do is help you Bo Bo. Nothing happened between Hot Pants and Miss Sprite here, okay. I promise." Kenzi was standing next to Lauren, rubbing her arm in a comforting manner, this only seemed to irritate the succubus more.

"Well gee Kenz, it looks like you have your own little crush on the good doctor hmmmm. Getting curious to see what it's like on the softer side, Kenzi huh?"

"Yeah that's exactly right Bo, me and the Doc here totally bonded since you went all psycho succubus on us. Damn didn't know what I was missing. Thanks for that. I can't get enough of ol' Hot Pants here."

"Dammit, can every one please stop tormenting the succubus," Lauren says as Bo lets out an angry cry, eyes flashing and pulling tight on the chains restraining her.

"Sorry Lauren, sarcasm is my go to, when someone is really PISSING...ME...OFF," Kenzi says staring right at her best friend, daring her to say more.

"Go grab the taser for me Kenzi, we may need you to use it." Kenzi runs off to grab the taser gun, as Shani and Lauren take a few steps closer to the agitated succubus.

"Bo, look at me... please." The brunette's eyes lock onto Lauren's, softening just a little. "I want to fix your dislocated arm Bo, but I need you to cooperate. Shani is going to hold on to you, please don't resist her, I don't want Kenzi to have to taser you. What do you say? Will you please let me help you?"

Bo sits there just looking at Lauren for several minutes, before finally bowing her head in submission and giving a small nod of her head. "Okay, but only because it's hurting like a bitch."

"Fine, I don't care why you behave as long as you do," Lauren responds still cautious.

The blonde nods at Shani, motioning her to approach Bo slowly. The succubus does nothing as Shani moves to kneel behind her, wrapping her arms around Bo's good arm and under her injured one. Holding her tight, the sprite nods at the doctor to proceed. Lauren kneels in front of Bo taking her arm in her hands. "This is going to hurt." And with those words Lauren rotates the arm and shoulder inwards towards the chest and pulls then slowly rotates the arm and shoulder outwards and gives a push coaxing the arm into the joint. "All done, good job," Lauren says looking into the succubus' dark brown eyes.

Mesmerised by those eyes, the blonde gasps as her forgotten hand still holding onto Bo's is pulsed with desire. "You always burn so bright for me," the brunette says, slowly licking her lips as her eyes flash their sparkling blue. Lauren pulls back abruptly at the sight of Bo's eyes, memories flooding her body, fear coursing through her veins. The doctor moves away quickly putting space between herself and the succubus fighting the fear and panic that is consuming her.

"Umm Shani is going to help you heal the rest of your injuries. Kenzi, I need to talk to you." Lauren turns and rushes up the stairs to her room, needing to get as much distance as she can, the little goth girl following loyally behind.

* * *

**Lauren/Kenzi**

"Breath Doc it's okay, put your head between your knees and breathe," Kenzi says as she watches the blonde start to hyperventilate as tears rush down her cheeks. The girl sits beside the doctor gently rubbing her back, waiting patiently for her to recover.

"I'm sorry," she says feebly after several long minutes.

"Hey, there's nothing to be sorry for. She's scary, unsettling and mean, it's Bo but it's not Bo, if you know what I mean. It's getting to me too, okay. So what do you need to talk to me about or was it just an excuse to get out of there?" Lauren's phone beeps from inside her pocket, fishing it out she sees that it's a text from Dyson letting her know that Trick has got everything for the elixir and she can pick them up from the Dal. Lauren smiles as she shows the text to Kenzi who flashes her a big grin of her own.

"Okay," Lauren says, "Kenzi after I tell you everything that is going to happen I need you to go to the Dal and grab the stuff. Can you do that? I'm sure Shani will lend you her car."

"Yeah sure no problem, get talking Hot Pants time is a wasting."

"Okay, first we can't mention that we are cooking up a potion to cure the darkness in front of Bo alright. Second did you see the door downstairs with the number lock?"

"Yep, sure did," Kenzi says, eyes curious.

"Of course you did, you are a good thief; you notice everything." Lauren laughs before continuing. "That is the room to my personal lab. Yeah sorry no secret treasure room or anything exciting. But only the Ash knows the combination and now you. It's 3579 don't forget because, I will already be down there setting up everything for when you get back. It's a complicated and time consuming process, so I'm going to need you and Shani to take turns looking after Bo. Okay, think you can handle that." Kenzi nods eyes wide at the trust and responsibility the doctor is throwing her way. There is one thing that has been bothering Kenzi and she decides that now is the perfect time to speak out and voice it.

"Lauren, once the potion thingy is ready how are we going to give it to Bo." Lauren had been dreading this question and obstacle ever since they returned from Egypt. She wasn't sure how Kenzi was going to react to the answer.

"Bo won't be taking the elixir, I will be."

"WHAT? NO, Lauren you can't, she could kill you."

"Kenzi the elixir was designed for humans inflicted by the darkness not fae, so if I take it, it will combine with my life force and then transfer to Bo. It is how Bo heals. I think it is the only way that it will work. It's the only way," She says again, pleading with the young girl to understand what must be done.

"Now go to Trick, I will get started. What's the code?"

"3579," the thief replies with an eye roll.

"Good, now go," The blonde says giving Kenzi a small encouraging squeeze on the arm.

* * *

**Shani/Bo**

"Can't get enough of me huh?" The succubus says, turning around on the mattress to face the sprite.

"Just feed Bo, this isn't for pleasure this time," Shani responds with an aggrieved sigh. Bo searches the blondes eyes for a moment before shrugging and leaning in for a kiss. Bo is frustrated at the lack of passion and pushes as much power into the sprite as she can muster. Finally the sprite responds enough to fully ignite the succubus' hunger and she begins to feed. After a couple of minutes Shani pushes Bo away stopping the flow of chi abruptly.

"That should be more than enough to sustain you for a while I think," she says getting up and heading towards the kitchen. "Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"Yeah sure whatever," Bo says feeling a little rejected. The sprite grabs a couple of bottles of water, tossing one at Bo, before crossing the living area to the couch and turning on the TV.

**Author's Note/: Here you go, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think we are getting very close to the end now :)**

**I will hopfully get another chapter written in the next couple of days. I want lots and lots of sunshine please, it's bloody freezing in OZ at the moment. Brrrrr need that sunshine. Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review it means a lot.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Kenzi**

"Hi Tricky Trickster, I heard you got a package for me," she says jumping onto the barstool and flashing the old fae a huge smile.

"Hello Kenzi, I thought Lauren would be coming to pick it up." The young girl didn't take offence at the comment because of the worried look on Trick's face.

"What are you worried about Trickster? You can tell me. It's probably the same thing that's bothering me." The wise man sighs, worry evident in his eyes. He motions for Kenzi to follow him into his residence, not wanting any of the patrons to eavesdrop on what he has to say.

"I'm worried that Lauren is taking too many risks Kenzi. Dyson told me that she deceived The Ash, in order to go to Egypt. Before you say anything , I know that you wouldn't have found the possible cure, if you and her hadn't gone. But what Lauren has done is punishable by death, if he finds out." Kenzi looks at Trick, unsure whether she should tell him about the rest of Dr. Hot Pants plans. What she's planning to do is just as dangerous and there is probably stuff that Lauren left out as well.

"Oh Trick, you better sit down cause you haven't heard the half of it." The small fae joins Kenzi on the couch, dreading whatever the young girl has to say.

"Lauren told me she will be taking the elixir and that she will get Bo to feed off her to heal. Bo's dangerous trick, she's completely nuts when it comes to the Doc. Bo could kill her. But she says that the cure was designed for humans inflicted with the darkness so that's why she has to drink it, in order to transfer it to Bo through her life force. It's insane, I really want Bo back but if she kills Lauren, she would never be able to forgive herself." Kenzi expected to see shock or surprise on Tricks face, but he just looked thoughtful.

"I had a feeling that the elixir would have to be delivered that way to Bo. If the cure was just injected into Bo it probably wouldn't work. First because she is fae and second because her chi is her life force and that is the way she heals so just injecting the serum into Bo's bloodstream wouldn't work. Lauren wouldn't let anyone else do something that she wouldn't be willing to do herself, so that's why she is choosing to deliver it. As for Bo killing her, well just drinking the elixir may kill her Kenzi."

The goth girl gasps at the last statement before saying, "What do you mean just drinking the potion could kill her? Why? How?"

"Some of the ingredients are toxic, especially the scorpion venom. You see Kenzi, Lauren isn't infected by the Darkness which is the catalyst that causes the elixir to create the chemical reaction to kill the corruption. It could alter things in Lauren at a cellular level, if it doesn't kill her first. Though knowing the doctor I am sure she has a plan to at least live long enough to deliver the cure to Bo. We have to trust that she knows what she is doing, it is her choice to make and to be quite honest I don't think we could stop her even if we wanted to. It's plain to see that Lauren cares a great deal about Bo and will do anything in her power to save her."

"Yeah they are totally in luuurrvvee, but jeez Trick, it's still completely insane."

"Just be there for them Kenzi, both of them; because even if it all works out, there is going to be a lot of consequences. Curing Bo will only be the beginning."

"Yeah cause Bo is going to be an emotional wreck from all the pain and suffering she has inflicted on everyone, especially Lauren. And as controlled and tough as Lauren is... God... Trick...she is hanging on by a thread. I am honestly afraid for her, that when this is all over and she has to take stock of everything that has happened, that she might just...snap." Kenzi places her head in her hands and says, "Man I need a drink, set me up with a bottle of something good as well Trick, I'm going to need it."

* * *

**Lauren**

The blonde was thankful that Bo was curled up on the mattress asleep, when she finally emerged from her room and headed to the door of the lab. Punching in the numbers, she slipped inside as the lights automatically illuminated her fully functional private lab.

Pulling out the vial of anti-venom that she would need to keep the scorpion venom in the elixir from killing her, she headed over to the little specimen fridge and placed it inside.

Then she set to work organising all the beakers, flasks and spiral condensers and attaching them to the retort stands above the bunsen burners. By the time she was finished it looked like a mad scientist's lab from the old classic Frankenstein movie. Grabbing the other implements that she would need, she lined them next to the mortar and pestle and stirring rods before stepping back and admiring the set up. Perfect timing as always, Lauren hears small fast footsteps coming down the stairs. Kenzi appears at the bottom, holding a brown paper wrapped package in one hand and a bottle of tequila in the other.

"Here you go Hot Pants, your package courtesy of Trick. Wow," Kenzi says noticing the cool mad scientist set up. "It's looks like you are ready to start cooking methamphetamines up in here Doc." Lauren smiles as she watches the girl gaze at all the equipment, with a look of awe.

"Was Bo still asleep when you came in?" Lauren asks as she picks up the scarab shells and tips them into the mortar to crush them into a fine powder.

"Yep, she was all curled up in a little ball, I threw a blanket over her before coming down. Sooo I talked to Trick about you being Bo's cure delivery system and he said that the magic potion itself could kill you or change your body chemistry or something. Is that true? And don't you dare tell me fibs Lauren." The blonde lets out a sigh before looking over at her new friend.

"I shouldn't die from drinking it, I have some anti-venom that I will inject first to counteract the scorpion venom. As for the other thing, if it alters my cell structure, I'll deal with it. Bo comes first Kenzi, she is special, important to the fae."

"What do you mean she's important to the fae?" Kenzi says as she watches the doctor work.

"I don't know the specifics, but there are whispers of an ancient prophecy that concerns Bo. Have you never wondered, why Bo wasn't killed instantly after refusing to choose a side Kenzi?" Lauren says as she measure's out the Oxyrynchus oil and stirs it into the bubbling flask above the bunsen burner.

"I guess, no, I don't know. You know more about this, choosing sides and fae political bullshit. I try not to think about it, it does my head in." Lauren laughs at that and nods in agreement.

"Yeah it make my head want to explode sometimes too. But getting back to my point, if Bo is important in unifying the fae or saving the fae or whatever, I need to do everything in my power to make sure she stays healthy and alive to fulfil her destiny."

"But at the expense of your life?" Kenzi says, taking a huge swig of tequila straight from the bottle.

"Her life holds more value then mine Kenzi."

"Bullshit Doc. Bo would kick your ass if she heard you say that. But I understand why you would put yourself in danger for her. What if I..."

"No Kenzi. No way! You are Bo's family, she needs you," Lauren says imploring the girl to just let this issue go.

"Okay Hot Pants, but I swear to God if you die, I will kill you. Because Bo will be inconsolable if something happens to you. Got it. Besides you are really starting to grow on me." Kenzi winks at the doctor before taking another drink. Kenzi's phone beeps with a message, reading it the goth girl stands up and starts heading up the stairs.

"Time for succubus watch, Shani needs some sleep."

"She can use my bed if she wants, I won't be using it tonight," Lauren says to Kenzi's retreating figure.

"Okay I'll let her know."

For the next 5 hours, Lauren works relentlessly mixing, measuring, heating and cooling before heating again until all that's left is the slow distilling element remaining.

Making sure the temperature is right and watching the first few drops fall into the waiting flask, the blonde heads over to the portable cot in the corner to get a few hours sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:/ Okay next chapter. I hope it's alright it's a bit more serious now as we approach the final chapters. I tried to put some nice Kenzi comments amongst all the serious talk. Anyway thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Please do the same for this one :)**

**I have thrown in some little bits of information, for the upcoming sequal. I would love to see if you guys pull those bits out and take some guesses at what will come after this crisis is averted. Remember the sunshine, it is the only thing sustaining me. Thanks for reading :P**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Lauren**

The elixir was finally ready after 12 agonisingly slow hours, the doctor had been waking up every two hours to make sure the distilling process went smoothly. Lauren looked at the small vial of liquid, at the only hope to save Bo. God she hoped this worked. What if it doesn't, what if Bo is lost to the darkness forever?

The blonde started to have trouble breathing. What if this doesn't work? She couldn't keep Bo locked up in her apartment forever. She was pretty sure someone would notice eventually. She was surprised the Ash hadn't become suspicious yet, though he may already suspect. He could be waiting, biding his time, seeing just how far she would go to keep Bo safe. I have to do this soon, I have to be back in the lab bright and early tomorrow.

Oh God... I'm freaking out...get a hold of yourself...you have endured worse over the last five years. That was true, but she had been able to shut off her emotions to block out the pain and retreat into herself. But loving Bo makes it harder...makes everything that happened so... much... harder. Every time I get close to Bo my entire being screams at me to run away. My brain burns me with images, from the first attack and the near fatal feeding and choking the other night. But my heart, still nearly bursts out of my chest with love, whenever I look at her. "Get a grip Lauren, get a grip," she whispers between shallow breaths.

"Doc you down here?" Kenzi calls out from the top of the stairs that led down to the lab. The only sound Lauren could make was a shuddering sob as she fought to control the over whelming uncertainty and fears that had suddenly consumed her.

Kenzi not hearing a response made her way down the stairs coming to a halt at the bottom as she sees a dishevelled Lauren, sobbing uncontrollably head in her hands.

"Hey what's with the water works Hot Pant? Has something gone wrong? Lauren?"

Kenzi approaches the crying woman, sitting down next to her on the cot and wraps her arms around the blonde. "Hey hey, shhh, it's okay let it out... Are you okay? What's going on? Talk to me Lauren. Did something happen to the elixir?"

"N..no, It's right here." Lauren hands Kenzi the vial.

"Sooo... why the water works?"

"What if it doesn't work, Kenzi? What then?" the goth girl looks at the doctor in amazement.

"Trust you to start worrying about it failing, before even trying. Stop Doc, we will cross that bridge if we have to... together... okay."

"Kenzi, is there any tequila left? I think I need to be a little inebriated before I can do this. God I love Bo, but I get overcome by fear every time I get near her. I'm afraid of her Kenzi and what she could do to me." Lauren looks into understanding powder blue eyes as she slowly starts to calm down.

"Yeah I only drank half the bottle, it's good shit, maybe we should give some to Bo too. How are we going to do this Doc?"

"I'm going to ask Shani to leave, I don't want to risk her safety. If the Ash finds out, I don't want anyone else's fealty to be questioned," The blonde says finally back in control.

"Okay I'll do that, you get yourself ready, I will meet you on the couch with the tequila, after I say goodbye to the sprite."

"Alright I will inject the anti-venom and drink the elixir before heading up stairs to get completely smashed before offering myself to Bo.

* * *

**Kenzi/Shani**

The goth girl taps Shani on the shoulder getting the sprites attention. "Can I talk to you outside, please?"

Looking over at Bo who had woken up about half an hour ago, Shani says, "Who's going to watch her?"

"Does it look like I'm going anywhere?" The succubus replies snarkily, holding up her shackled hands.

"Lauren will be up in a few minutes, so no worries, Bo Bo won't be alone for long." Kenzi watches the succubus' demeanor change at hearing the doctors name. The goth girl almost laughs out loud when Bo unconsciously plays with her hair trying to comb out the tangles with her fingers. Taking pity on her, she throws the brunette her discarded hairbrush from the coffee table.

"There you go try that, succubuddy," she says with a shake of her head. Kenzi leads the sprite out the front door and onto the porch.

"You want me to go, don't you?"

"How the hell did you know I was going to ask you to leave?" Kenzi says incredulously.

"I don't really know how, it's just something I can do sometimes," the sprite replies.

"We appreciate everything you have done to help us but Lauren doesn't want you to get into any trouble if The Ash finds out about Bo. That's why she had Dyson and Hale go as well. You know the Doc, selfless to a fault, she is," Kenzi shrugs her shoulders as if that explained everything. And it kind of did, Shani realised early on since teaming up with Lauren and Kenzi, that they were willing to sacrifice everything for the well being of their friend, no matter the cost to themselves. Shani lets out a resigned sigh before speaking to the young girl with genuine affection.

"Okay, but you won't hesitate to call if you guys need anything right, not just now but ever. Oh and would you like me to feed Bo again before I go?"

"Ummm... no that's okay, I think Lauren has that covered with a... ahhhh... chemical solution."

The sprite nods and smiles at Kenzi, before heading down the walk way towards her waiting car. "Be careful... both of you," she says turning around, making sure the girl knows she is serious.

"We will, hopefully by the end of the night Bo will be back to normal." Nodding again, Shani arrives at her car and with a final glance, gets behind the wheel and drives away.

* * *

**Lauren**

The doctor takes a couple of deep breaths and whispers to herself, "Bottom's up, here goes nothing." She takes the stopper from the test tube and drinks the elixir, followed instantly by the injection of anti-venom. Lauren fights the urge to vomit as her body convulses for a few minutes before settling down. Besides feeling unpleasantly warm the blonde doesn't feel any other side effects after the initial convulsions. Undoing a couple of extra buttons on her pink button down top, Lauren makes her way steadily up the stairs towards the tequila and her waiting succubus.

* * *

**BO**

Bo couldn't suppress her eagerness, when she heard Kenz say that Lauren would be by soon to watch her. It had felt like days since she had seen the blonde, she ached for her. She hadn't realised she had started fixing her hair until, Kenzi tossed her a hair brush. Bo brushed out the knots as best she could, before attempting to straighten out her rumpled clothes. The blood stains didn't help but she was happy that she would at least look a little less dishevelled, when Lauren finally reappeared from the locked room she had disappeared into an eternity ago. Bo had spent most of the Laurenless time, sleeping, enjoying dreams of the blonde goddess in various states of undress and a multitude of hot and steamy sexual encounters. Bo relaxed against the wall and let her mind wonder, reliving some of the high lights as she waited for the doctor to arrive.

* * *

**Author's Note : Sorry it's been a bit longer between updates. I had a busy long weekend. Thankyou for all the reviews from the last chapter and I hope for more after this one. Soooo close now, soooo very very close. Enjoy thanks for reading and reviewing. I will hopefully write the next installment tomorrow or the next day :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Lauren**

The blonde pauses at the top of the stairs, she has began to sweat. Whether it is from anxiety or the elixir that is now slowly burning through out her entire body, she does not know. Taking several large deep breaths, the doctor reaches for the handle and exits the lab and into the living room.

* * *

**BO**

Hearing the barely audible click that the automatic locking mechanism makes on the door that Lauren had disappeared through so long age, Bo opens her eyes and searches the dimly lit room until her dark orbs latch onto the blonde as she makes her way into the kitchen. The first thing the succubus notices is Lauren's blazing aura, which is truly spectacular tonight. It is like nothing she has ever seen before from the doctor or anyone else for that matter. She stares transfixed at the swirling symphony of colours as they whirl in beautiful patterns mixing and mingling to make new colours, that she has never seen before.

Pulling her eyes away from the twirling colourful aura, Bo takes in the rest of Lauren and is confused by the contrast. The doctor is beaded with sweat and her movements are rigid, anxiety written across her features. Bo feels the urge to reach out and kiss that anxiety away, seconds later that urge is joined by the insatiable hunger that always rises in the proximity of the blonde. "I will consume her, I need to take her, she will be mine tonight," she thinks to herself.

She watches as Lauren pulls out a bowl of limes from the fridge and sets to work cutting them.

* * *

**Lauren**

Lauren feels Bo's unwavering gaze on her, as she grabs the limes and begins cutting them into quarters. She chances a look at the brunette, unable to ignore her any more. In the succubus' eyes she sees the usual undercurrent of hunger but also a hint of warmth that she had not seen since their encounter in the lab. Taking comfort in the tiny bit of warmth, her fear lessens and is replaced with a quiet determination and confidence to do what needs to be done. "I can do this," she thinks to herself as she grabs the salt shaker and the plate of cut limes and heads towards the coffee table.

"Hello Bo. You are being unusually quiet. Is something wrong?"

"No just appreciating the view. If I had known you were going to disappear for God knows how long, I would have gotten my fill. I missed you."

"Well that's interesting. Especially with the way you have been treating me, since you got here," Lauren says surprised by the brunette's declaration. The front door closes and Kenzi emerges from the hall and plonks herself onto the couch.

"Shani says goodbye Doc, and to call if we need anything."

"Shani's gone?" Bo asks.

"I thought you might be a bit more ummm... congenial if we sent Shani home," Lauren responds, gauging Bo's response.

"Well... yeah you got that right. I don't like the way she looks at you or the hot burning aura she gets when she talks to you. You're mine, I don't want to share." Seeing Lauren frown at her claim of ownership. She winces and looks the blonde in the eye holding her gaze as she apologises. "Sorry, I didn't mean it the way it sounded. Shit, I'm unable to control this possessiveness I get around you. Sorry," She says again before dropping her gaze to the floor.

"It's alright, It's not your fault I know that the darkness is amplifying your emotional responses. Would you like a drink Bo?"

Bo looks up into Lauren's warm chocolate coloured eyes and smiles at her, before saying, "I would love one, thank you."

After downing several shots each Lauren felt much calmer and relaxed. Bo was being quite charming overall. Lauren could tell she was holding herself and her hunger back, in an attempt not to scare her away. This was making it easier, though she presumed it was Bo trying to catch her with honey instead of vinegar. Either way, it was going to happen, Bo just didn't realise it yet and was doing her best to lure her into a false sense of security. Lauren wondered if Bo would be willing to tell her what being affected by Seth's power felt like. The doctor didn't know if Bo would remember everything once she was cured, if she was cured. Lauren pushed that thought away before speaking to Bo.

"Bo, you know that someone did something to you right, that you are affected by something that affects your base instincts and emotions?" Kenzi groans at the doctor.

"Geez Doc, I knew the complete nerd in you would come out, it's a wonder your brain hasn't short circuited and exploded with all that information you just have to shove in there. I'm going to pee and steal a pair of your sweat pants, it's bloody freezing tonight. Hopefully you'll be finished interrogating the succubus by the time I get back." Kenzi gives Lauren a knowing look before turning and skipping in the direction of the stairs, giving them some privacy. Lauren looks back towards the succubus, waiting for her to respond to her question.

"Yes, I know I'm different Lauren, but I don't know whether it is worse than how I was before. I have complete control... it is freeing, and I don't feel guilty all the time. I shouldn't feel guilty, I was made to feed off humans, yes I may have killed them but I didn't have control over my abilities. I do now... so what is wrong with being who and what I was created to be. My humanity is a weakness, I see that now." Hearing Bo say that breaks something in Lauren.

"No Bo, your humanity is what makes you better than all other fae, I wish you could see yourself the way I see you... saw you... before you changed. I loved who you were, how much you cared about the little guys. That you didn't have that all encompassing superiority complex that 90% of the fae do." Lauren knew this was the moment, that she had to give herself over to Bo completely. She slid off the couch and approached the brunette on all fours, before resting on her knees in front of a now very, intense looking succubus.

* * *

**Trapped Bo**

No... No...No... Lauren what are you doing, get away from her... me...Fuck I'm going to kill her.

* * *

**Bo**

Oh my God, this is it. Here she is offering herself to me, so much trust in her eyes. Bo leans forward cupping Lauren's face in her hands.

"You are so beautiful Lauren and your aura, it mesmerises me, no one affects me like you do."

"Kiss me Bo, taste me and feel what I feel for you." Bo lowers her hand, sliding it behind the blondes bruised neck, pulling her towards eager parted lips. The kiss is gentle at first but as the passion flares between them, the succubus lets her hunger burst forth unrestrained. Bo pushes Lauren back onto the mattress, following her with her own body, pressing it tightly against the blondes. She continues to devour the doctors mouth and tongue with her own until the hunger forces her to feed. Eye's glowing bright, Bo pulls gently, then roughly at Lauren's chi and drinks. It taste's different than the night before, if anything it is more delicious. She can feel the love this woman has for her. It consumes her, filling her up as she continues to take everything the blonde has to offer. She does not notice Lauren's arms slid from their place across her back, falling to the mattress limp.

The brunette is forced into a sitting position, straddling the unconscious form of Lauren. Bo feels a building sensation starting from her core and exploding through out her entire being, before a burst of what can only be described as pure white light explodes from the succubus' mouth. The succubus falls back, away from the still form below her. She hears Kenzi's voice yelling Lauren's name, but it sounds so far away as the brunette succumbs to the pressing need to close her eyes and slips into oblivion.

* * *

**Author's Note: There you go, a very quick update. This is straight from my fingers to your waiting eyes :) Thank you for your lovely reviews for the last chapter. I think you all might be screaming at me for leaving you up in the air again lol. But hey that's how I like to roll, bring me your sunshine with yelling if you like. I don't mind I love to read everything you guys have to say. I think this was the second to last chapter. Enjoy.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Kenzi**

The slightly drunk girl stood transfixed at the top of the stairs as her best friend fed from Lauren. She notice's Lauren hands slide off Bo's back and falling limp beside her.

"Shit," she says, as her feet start moving taking two steps at a time. Kenzi has made it half way to the clearly unconscious doctor before, seeing Bo sit up abruptly straddling the blonde, her chained arms out stretched her head tilting back. The brunette's body literally starts to glow as a blinding light explodes from the succubus' lips. She watches as the light surrounds millions of black particles, also coming out of her best friend's mouth. Bo is thrown back from Lauren's still form and Kenzi is forced to cover her eyes as the swarming mass of light and darkness explode and disperses in a blazing burst of light. After the spectacular light show is over, Kenzi sets herself back in motion towards her two friends.

* * *

**Kenzi/Bo/Lauren**

Checking Lauren for a pulse and finding none, she starts to administer CPR, while screaming the doctors name. Managing to get a weak thready pulse, Kenzi begins to scream Bo's name while shaking and slapping her.

"Dammit Bo, wake up, or she's going to die."

"huhhh Kenzi, stop hitting me, I just need to rest for a minute," The succubus says groggily.

"Nuh ah, no you're not, we don't have a fucking minute. Get your ass up, bitch and save your damn girlfriend before she gets brain damage." Kenzi slaps Bo across the face again, before screaming. "GET YOUR ASS UP NOW, IF SHE DIES, YOU WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOURSELF AND I DON'T WANT TO WATCH THAT."

Bo's eyes flutter open, and focus on Kenzi's frantic feature's.

"Kenz...what...happened?"

"NO, NO, SHUT UP AND LISTEN! FIX HER NOW!" Kenzi forces the succubus to sit up and look at Lauren.

"Lauren...No...No...NO!" Another slap from Kenzi, snaps the brunette out of her stupor.

"Breathe you chi back into her like you saw Saskia do." The goth girl moves onto the other side of the doctor checking her pulse again. "Just trust your instincts Bo and reverse the flow of the chi, you can do it; I know you can."

Bo's face is now streaked with tears as she leans over Lauren, a hand caressing her face. Bo focus's on willing the woman beneath her to live. She feels a familiar stirring in her, as the monster she is so scared of accepting, erupts to life. Ethereal blue eyes replace Bo's dark brown orbs as a steady stream of pink and blue essence leaves her lips and flow into the pale, lifeless blonde below her. Agonising seconds pass before Lauren's eyes open and she takes in a huge shuddering breath. Fear fills her eyes as they focus on the glowing blue eyes of the succubus. A whimper escapes her lips as the blonde begins to shake uncontrollably.

"Bo you need to get away from her." Bo flinches at her friends words, comprehension flashing across her now normal eyes. Kenzi watches with sad eyes as she sees her friend realise that she is the cause of the doctors all consuming fear. The brunette slowly moves away from Lauren, her gaze unwavering as fresh tears burst forth. Kenzi helps Lauren stand on unsteady shaking legs and moves her to the far end of the couch. Grabbing a bottle of water, she encourages the the doctor to drink.

"Hot Pants, are you okay?" Lauren takes another sip of water and nods her head in response. "Can I get something more than that Doc, I'm kinda worried about brain damage here."

Lauren looks over Kenzi's shoulder at the distressed form of Bo. She is sitting with her knee's up, chained arms hugging them, her head hanging low. She is rocking back and forth, shoulders moving from the brunette's uncontrollable sobbing. The Russian follows the doctors gaze, heart breaking as she sees her best friends distress.

"Did it work?" Lauren asks Kenzi, eyes never leaving Bo. Kenzi sighs in relief and wonder.

"Great, not brain damaged then and the first thing you ask is if it worked." Bo is now looking over at her two friends after hearing Lauren speak.

"I think so...ummm... would the dark succubus cry... Oh I have a sure fire way to see if it worked or not, you ready Doc?" Lauren breaks off eye contact with Bo at Kenzi's question, confusion on her face.

"Ready for what?"

"This," Kenzi says as she leans in and gives the blonde a quick smooch on the lips.

"Ummm Kenz, are you feeling okay?" Bo asks, a slight smile forming on her lips. That was definitely something she never thought she would see ever.

"Yep Doc, looks like our Bo Bo is back. Dark Bo would have told me to get the fuck away from you. Nice work. I bow to your superior potion making skills."

"Great, that's...ummm good. Welcome back Bo. What's the time, shit I need to be at the compound in five hours. I have to get some rest Kenzi."

"Lauren...I," Bo starts to speak but stops when she sees Kenzi shake her head.

"I'm sorry Bo, I can't talk now. I'm too exhausted to deal with anything right now. I need sleep before I go to the lab." Seeing the hurt look in Bo's face, the blonde uses her soothing tone to ease the woman's pain. "We will talk Bo, I promise. I just need some time...please."

"Okay," the succubus says quietly. Lauren meets Bo's gaze and tries to give her a reassuring smile, before getting up and heading towards the stairs and the waiting bed at the top. The doctor reaches into the crystal bowl on the side table next to the stairs and grabs the keys that will unlock Bo's shackles. She tosses them at Kenzi before going up to bed.

* * *

**Kenzi/Bo**

Bo rubs her wrists after Kenzi unlocks her restraints, before practically throwing herself into her best friend arms.

"I'm so sorry Kenzi, for feeding from you, for everything." Kenzi pulls back, looking into the brunette's remorseful face.

"It's already forgiven Bo Bo, I'm not the one you have to seek forgiveness from. But first thing first, you kinda reek my friend, you need a shower like yesterday. " Kenzi says waving a hand in front of her nose and making a face.

"I'll ask the Doc if it's alright for you to use her shower. Be right back kay." The girl returned minutes later with a fresh set of clothes and a towel.

"A pair of sweats and a tank courtesy of the Doc. Now you are to go straight into the bathroom, do not engage with Hot Pants. I mean it Bo, she's not ready to deal with you yet. She is going to need time and that is something you are going to have to deal with. This is about her and what she needs okay."

"Okay Kenzi I promise, but you have to tell me everything, I have a lot of questions."

"No problem succuface I got your back."

"I love you Kenz."

"I love you to. But damn you really need to go take that shower now. Then we can go back to the crack shack and give the Doc the space she needs. Okay."

"Okay, I'll be ten minutes tops."

"Make it fifteen you really smell," Kenzi says laughing as she takes a playful punch from Bo.

* * *

**The Morrigan**

Evony makes her way slowly down the dark stone steps, entering The Dark Fae dungeon. Absorbing the pain and despair emanating from the tormented souls of it's inhabitants, The Morrigan approaches the cell door holding Seth. She slides open the shutter on the door to reveal the fae inside. Evony had been livid when she learnt that he had failed to deliver the succubus for a second time, allowing Bo's friends to swoop in and grab her instead. She had rained her fury down on all of Seth's men as he tried to escape from her wrath. Looking down at the shell of the once powerful fae, who now sat huddled in the corner of the tiny cell, eyes filled with absolute terror.

"Please M..morrigan, what are you going to do to me," the man asks voice low.

"You will stay in here, until I have a need for your talents and we both know that I don't use them very often, don't we? And your failure to procure the succubus had an unexpected bonus. Your beating and incarceration seems to have reaffirmed my position with The Dark Fae Elders. The rumblings of discontent amongst my subjects have weakened out of fear. If I am capable of locking up and torturing one of my favourites on a daily basis, what would I do to them if they defy me. So thank you Seth your failure has indeed still become a victory for me. I hope you have a pleasant stay." Evony laughs as she closes the shutter back across the door and walks away listening to Seth pounding on the door pleading for mercy.

* * *

**Lauren/The Ash**

Lauren had managed a little sleep after Bo and Kenzi had left her living quarters, heading for home. She entered the lab to find The Ash waiting for her. She was unable to read his mood and approached the dark skinned fae and bowed at his feet. "Please rise Dr. Lewis, could we talk in your office for a moment." His eyes rested on the blondes bruised neck before meeting his wards eyes. She followed him quietly to her office shutting the door behind her. His first words surprise her.

"Are you alright child?" He is taking in the doctors pale features, the dark circles under her eyes and the dark bruising on her neck. "Maybe I should have stepped in sooner Lauren, I'm sorry.

"You know everything, don't you?" Lauren feels hot tears coming to her eyes.

"I'm sorry sir, do with me as you wish. I understand that I need to be punished for deceiving you."

"Sit down Lauren, before you fall down." Lauren sinks gratefully into her chair and waits for The Ash to continue.

"Looking at you, I think Bo has punished you enough, don't you agree? Lauren, no fae has ever come back from Seth's Darkness, until now. It has confirmed a lot of things that were uncertain. You have heard the rumour's about the prophecy concerning our little unaligned succubus, yes?"

"Yes sir, no specifics though."

"I am not ready to divulge the specifics to you yet, however there are some things I need to tell you. The prophecy speaks of a healer with influence over the chosen. I believe the healer is you Lauren and as such I need you to continue your...relationship with the succubus. Only the elders, myself and the Morrigan know about this prophecy and we must keep it that way for now. You care about Bo, I realise this now and will not forbid you to see her. She is young and impetuous, I believe you to be her stabiliser. All I ask is that you do not openly flaunt your ….relationship in front of the other fae, Light and Dark. Understood?" The Ash watches the doctor and the conflicting emotions crossing her features.

"I will need some time to build our relationship sir. I...she caused me a lot of pain and our connection was already damaged from the Vex incident." The Ash nods in understanding, Lauren continues. "Trust on both sides will need to be regained. I care for her very much, I know she cares for me, but I need to do this in my own time."

"Very well, go home and get some rest doctor. I will also assign someone for you to talk to, we cannot have you bottling everything up Lauren. That's not working for you any more, it's time for you to lower those barriers. Get some rest, you look terrible." The Ash gets up and leaves without another word. Lauren leans back in her chair, going over everything that has just transpired. I can pursue a relationship with Bo, do I want a relationship with Bo? Can we get what we had back? She hoped so. With that final thought she headed out of the lab towards her waiting bed.

To Be Continued... In the sequel Prophecy of Power Rated M

**Author's Note: Okay that's it, Thank you one and all for sharing this adventure with me. For people only just reading this now after it is finished, please leave a review on the finished product. I worked really hard on it and would love to hear what you thought of the story as a whole. To the peeps that have supported this from the start, you guys know who you are, A HUGE KISS AND A HUG, without your support and encouraged I may have never even finished my vision. Thank you.**


End file.
